Life
by Destineyofme
Summary: Bella is about to graduate when a letter from an old friend shows up in her mailbox on her big day and ask her for another chance to have her in his life. What should she do go to him and give him another chance for friendship and maybe something more, or look into the future and live it?
1. 1: Memories

Chapter 1: Memories

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting in my rocking chair and starring out the window of my home in Forks. It has been about 2 years since the Cullen's left and now I'm about to graduate from Fork High School. I can hardly believe it but it's true, when they left me and I came out of my zombie phase, I have been focusing on school; especially after Jacob stopped returning my calls.

But my graduation was not what was on my mind this early morning. It was all I have been through and I'm not only thinking about what has happened to me since I moved to Forks, but also what I had experienced in Phoenix when I was younger. I had never told anyone.

**Flashback:**

The first thing that came to my mind was an incident that occurred when I was just 9 years old. I had been at the city library until it closed due to my mother, Reneé, forgetting to pick me up as usual. So now, I was on my way home all alone. I was 10 blocks away from my house, but when I was about three blocks away, I began to feel like someone was following me, but when I looked behind me, there was no one there.

I proceeded to go but the feeling did not go away. When I was only 2 blocks from my home was when a person behind me grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. That was when I could see that it was a man who looked to be about 30 years old. The man turns to me and says with a creepy smile

"This is going to hurt for a little while"

Before taking a firm grip on my head and pressed it to the side so that my neck was bare. Then I see that his face changed and fangs appeared. When I see this, I start screaming and just when he was about to put in the fangs in my neck, he was thrown into the wall some distance away from me.

Now another male figure stood in front of me but this person is much younger, he looks to be about 17 years old. His smile seems warmer than the other mans, but before any one could say anything the other male had come up on his feet again and looked like he's going to attack her guardian angel.

But before he can do anything, my angel ran up to him and stuck a piece of wood into him and he turned into ash. When everything was done, my angel turns and comes over to me, crouches down to my level and asks,

"Are you okay little one?"

I reply that I feel well and thank him for saving me. He smiles back and asks me,

"What's your name?"

"My name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Stefan Salvatore,"

Then he does something that makes his eyes look strange. He tells me that I will forget that this happened. I will think I tripped and one of my books got thrown in to the ally. But when I asked how am I going to do that he looks a little surprised that I asked him this, but then he shakes his head, starts a small laugh then asks,

"Can I walk you home so I now that you arrived home safe?"

I just nodded and smiled at him, so he took my hand and we walked in silence all the way to the front door. Then I turned to him and said

"Thank you for following me home,"

And then I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek before I opened the door and went into the silent and dark house. A few days later, I find myself back at the library and reading when suddenly I hear that angelic voice say,

"We meet again Bella,"

I looked up from my book and I smiled and said,

"Hello Stefan how are you?"

"I'm just fine, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks"

We continued to talk for a while at the library. And we met there once a week until the summer the following year when I went to visit Charlie. When I got back I went to the library, as we had said before I left, but he never showed up. I went there every day for a week but he never came, I cried myself to sleep because I lost the only friend I had. Then I went on with my life until the year before I moved to Forks.

I am now 15 years old and my mom, Renee, has fallen in love with a man named Phil. I could not be happier for her, but my life is not the best, I had no friends, and no one to talk to.

I felt completely alone until one evening when I had went to the store. I shopped for a few things that was needed for dinner. I came out of the store and there were a bunch of guys, no more than 18 years old, started to whistle at me, but I decided to ignore them and continues to go home. But the guys did not give up, instead they began to follow me.

It was when we got to the same place where I had met Stefan 5 years earlier when one of the guys grabbed me and pulled me into the alley, once there guys began to push me down on the ground while two of the guys kept me firmly around my wrists and two others held my ankles. Then a fifth guy began to tear off my pants, panties and shirt and was about to take off his pants but stopped when a deep voice came out of nowhere and said,

"That as no way to treat a young lady"

When they looked around for a moment before they see him.

It was a guy, about 25 years old, who stood holding a baseball bat. Then the guy who had torn off my clothes went up to him and said

"Don't interfere with this. If I was you, I would go away and forget what you saw tonight"

But the guy just laughed. Then he did something unexpected, he hit the guy with the bat so hard that the guy flew into one of the walls, when the other guys saw this they immediately released me and ran away. My champion came up and asked,

"Are you okay? You don't need to be afraid anymore. My name is Damon and I will not hurt you."

I smiled at him and said

"I'm fine, thanks to you, my name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella."

He smiled and just said,

"Did you know that your name means beautiful in Italian? I think it suits you,"

I just blushed at what he said. After he helped me up and I had gotten dressed, he asked me, just like Stefan,

"Can I walk you home?" and I said

"Yes you may"

Once we got to the house I opened the door and went inside but before I closed the door, I turned to Damon and said

"If you try to make me forget all about this evening you can forget about it. Your mind tricks do not work on me good night,"

Then I closed the door leaving a shocked Damon outside on the porch.

Two days later, when I came outside of school, Damon was standing there waiting for me. I went up to him and said

"Hello Damon what can I do for you?"

He smiled and said,

"I have some questions to ask you and I wanted to talk to you undisturbed."

"Fine, let's go home to my house, no one is at home there so we can talk undisturbed."

He nodded and followed me home. When we got back to my house, I unlocked the door went inside and asked him to come in. Once inside I asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink but he said,

"I'm good thanks but you should get something for yourself if you're hungry,"

I nodded and went into the kitchen and prepared a sandwich. When I came out from the kitchen with my sandwich I see Damon sitting on the couch in the living room and looking out the window. I went over to him and sat down in the chair next to the couch and began to eat. When I was finished, I asked,

"What did you want to ask me?"

Then he looked at me and asked,

"How do you know what I am?"

I then began to tell him the story about how I had been attacked by a vampire when I was 9 years old and had been rescued by another and how a few days later, he explained everything to me and we had become good friends. But after I had been with my father over the summer he had disappeared and I had never heard from him again, then I explained how he had tried to make me forget and that it did not work I never told him the name of my savior.

I think he was a bit taken back by what I just told him but soon as I heard growling coming from Damon, he said

"I don't understand how anybody could leave such a beautiful girl without even an explanation"

"Thanks for the nice words but it's been 5 years now and I assumed he had a really good reason to leave me"

"There was no reason not to come back and explain himself for why he left,"

I just smiled over what he said. After that day he came over to my house every day after school if Renee was not home and we talked about the possible, he even helped me with some of my homework. But then came the day when I decided I would move to Forks so that Renee could go with Phil- who was now her husband.

When I told Damon he was sad but he understood why I did it. So I gave him the address to my new home and said that if he wanted, he could come for a visit or write a letter. Then I hugged him and said

"Take good care of yourself and try to stay away from trouble."

He just smiled at that. That was the last time I saw or heard anything from him, a week later I moved and then I was with the Cullen's til the end and now I would graduate. I knew that nothing was going to be the same again.


	2. 2: What a?

**Chapter 2: What A?**

Bella's POV

I stand and check myself in the mirror in my bedroom. I am wearing a dress I bought myself a few weeks ago, along with a pair of ballerina shoes to wear on this special day. (**See profile for images**) I'm graduating today, I can hardly believe it's true it feels like it was only yesterday that I started Folks High School.

I take a final look in the mirror before I go out of my room and start walking down the stairs. While downstairs, I go to the kitchen and eat my breakfast alone as usual. Charlie had to go into work really quick before the ceremony and Renee and Phil were at their hotel. I took my plate and washed it then I went and put on my graduation gown and took my keys then went out the front locking the door and went to the waiting family, Webbers' car.

Once at the school, Angela and I said goodbye to her family then we hurried over to the rest of the students (**I'm just guessing here do not know how a graduation day is in the US**). Angela and I said hello to Mike, Tyler, Eric and Jessica at the same time and then we wished Jessica luck before her speech and then we went and sat in our seats.

After a long and boring speech from our principal and Jessica, it was finally time to get our high school diplomas. The principal called us up one by one in alphabetical order, when it was my turn, I was a bit nervous but I went up on stage, took my diploma, shook hands with the principal, and walked off the stage back to my place without falling over or stumbling once. After all of us were done, we threw up all our hats in the air and after the hats landed, all the students went to look for their families.

I soon found my family, Renee had a beautiful summer dress on her and both Phil and Charlie had a suit on. I walked over and hugged them and said they looked beautiful. After a little small talk someone behind me said,

"Congratulations Bella."

I turned around and saw Billy Black rolling over to us with Jacob coming in tow. I thanked Billy for coming but was a little surprised to see Jacob there but I chose to ignore him. When all of the photos were taken we went off to the dinner where we all were going to eat and have fun together with some other families.

I had a really nice time during my entire graduating party, even though Jacob was there. When it was approaching evening and most of the other families had gone home, Jacob came over and ask me if we could talk for a moment. I said,

"Okay"

We went outside, once there Jacob tried to ask me for forgiveness because he stopped answering my phone calls and when I came by that he was so mean to me. I said that it was too late for forgiveness and that when I needed him the most, he betrayed me.

Now after 2 years when everything is good I don't want anything to do with him. Then I turned around and went back inside. One hour later Billy said it was time for him and Jacob to return to the reservation. I was glad so I kissed Billy on the cheek and thanked him again for coming.

Eventually Charlie and I went home after we said good night to Renee and Phil. When we got home, I was so tired that I was heading for the stairs when Charlie found out that I had received a letter in the mail today he went to the living room table and picked up an envelope and gave it to me.

I took the envelope, looked at it for a moment, then I said thank you and good night to Charlie and went up to me room shutting the door. I walked over to the desk and looked at the envelope again wondering who had written to me. So I took out the scissors and opened the envelope, in there was a letter from the person I never thought I would hear anything from.

_Dear Isabella, __  
__I would guess that you thought you would never hear from me again after a three year period. You are probably wondering what I have done for most of the three years? Yes, I sold the house in Phoenix and moved back to my home town mostly because I wanted to annoy my dear little brother. _

_I had not intended on staying this long but three years later, I'm still here and I tried not to annoy my brother so often any more but it's not easy and as you know, I love to annoy people. _

_I've actually got a friend here and yes he knows who I am and he is human his name is Alaric Saltzman. He is a History teacher/ vampire hunter who would have believed it. _

_I have also seen my ex Katherine that I thought was trapped in a tomb, but apparently she was never there. Plus she told me that she never loved me, apparently she was only interested in my little brother. I do not know what I saw in her._

_Any ways the reason that I wrote to you is that I can never stop thinking about you, even though I have tried several times in several different ways and women._

_I do not know what it is but I can't get you out of my head. All I know is that I miss our conversations, I miss your laugh, your smile, the way you make me feel more alive than I have done since I became a vampire. _

_I do not know if you can forgive me for I have not heard of me than now, but the only thing I know is that I need you back in my life. So please, if you find a way to forgive me for abandoning you when you moved, please come to me in Mystic Falls, Virginia. You will find me either at the Mystic Grill or at the Salvatore Boarder House, where I live with my brother Stefan and usually his girlfriend Elena._

_So please Isabella, can you come to me so I know what I feel for you is what you feel for me?_

_Your friend Damon Salvatore__  
__P.S. Happy Graduation Day D. S._

I couldn't hardly believe it, the letter was from Damon. I had not talked to him or thought about him in three years and now that I start thinking about him again a letter came from him. Then he says that he cannot stop thinking about me and wants me to come to him.

Wait a minute, he wrote that his name is Salvatore and has a brother named Stefan! Oh my god, it just cannot be true, she has met both brothers, two different time in my life and was rescued by them both. I can hardly believe it is true.

I sit down on the bed and read the letter once more to make sure that what I read was right and it was. What should I do? I decided to go to bed and sleep on it until tomorrow and decide then. I then prepared myself for bed, going asleep almost immediately.


	3. 3: Departure

**Chapter 3: ****Departure**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a start, my brain was still spinning after all that happened yesterday, especially the letter from Damon, but I decided to think about the letter later. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. After I had dried off and dressed myself, I started to walk down the stairs. When I got down the stairs I was surprised to see Charlie was still at home.

"Hi dad what are you still doing here, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was about to leave when I heard you so I thought that I should give you your graduation present now instead of tonight."

"What is it?" I asked him with excitement.

"Why don't you go outside and look," Charlie said.

So I did and as soon as I got there, what I saw had my mouth drop.In driveway was a black 1978 Ford Mustang **(see image on profile) **instead of my pickup.

I just stood outside in front of my new car, speechless, admiration, and shocked over the car. After a little while, Charlie came up to me and said,

"We thought you needed a better ride than the old pickup now that you have graduated."

I turned to Charlie and threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly while saying in his ear,

"Thank you so much for the car."

Then I remembered what he had said and let go of him and asked,

"We?"

"Renee and Phil are also included on this gift, Why do not you take a test ride away to the hotel and thank them for it before they leave,"

And with that he hands me the car key. I take it and jump in the car and drive to the hotel.

On my way to the hotel, I once again started to think about Damon and he would almost faint if he saw the car, but then I shake my head in trying to get away from the thoughts of him. Just as I arrive at the hotel, Renee and Phil comes out with their bags.

I park the car, jump out and go over and hug my mother then I hug Phil saying thank you for the car at the same time as I hug them. Then Renee asks Phil to put the bags in the car so she can talk to me alone for a moment. After she said that she took me by my hand and led me over to bench and asks me to sit down then starts to talk to me.

"Bella, first I want you to know how proud I am of how you having handled everything you've been through the past few years. I see how much you've grown and have become a wonderful young lady."

"Thanks mom that means a lot to me to hear you say that," I replay with a smile.

"I mean what I said, you have always been the responsible one out of us. So having said that, I think it is time for you to let go of it for a while"

"I don't understand what you mean," I said and looked at my mother with a confused expression on my face.

"What I mean is that I think you should take a break before you decide to continue your education and do many things other teenagers do before they take the next step into the adult life."

"And what would that be?"

"A road trip, every teenager should go on a road trip to unwind before college."

I just gape at what my mother has just said. Mostly because it was one of the few things I had never thought that I could do but my mother had maybe one point. It might be a good idea to wait and go ahead and take a road trip. I might even travel to Mystic Falls to meet with Damon and Stefan again.

I said good bye to my mom and Phil before they left for the airport and I went home. When I got home, I remembered that I had not eaten breakfast. So that was the first thing I did when I came in.

After eating, I went into the living room and sat down and again began to think about what Renee had said. After having been there a good while and thought through everything, thought about the pros and cons, I decided.

I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room and began to pack everything I would need for the trip. After everything was packed, I went down stairs again and began to make Charlie's dinner and started thinking about how I could tell him that I would leave him.

Just when dinner was ready, Charlie came home and began to eat. Then he went into the living room to watch TV while I did the dishes. When I was done, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room where Charlie was sitting in his chair.

"Dad…" I said,

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

Charlie sat in silence and looked at me. I took another deep breath and said,

"Dad, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to take a road trip and I will wait to start college this year and maybe start next year instead."

Charlie looked at me for a moment and said,

"It's a good decision, you need to get away and have some fun since the Cullen's left town, and Jacob and you fell out. You have more or less just focused on your studies so do not stress with college. It's probably the best thing for you right now".

I looked at my father with surprise for a moment before I threw myself into his arms and said,

"Thanks dad. I'm so glad that you agree with me. I was afraid you'd be mad at me because I did not go to college in the fall."

"Bella, I trust you even though you're only 18 years old, you have a much older soul. You have a wisdom about you that many adults do not even have. All I want is that you take care of yourself and have fun," said Charlie into my ear.

I just hugged him some more before saying that I love him.

"I love you too Bella."

We sat there for a while together watching the TV before bed. Next morning I put my stuff in the trunk said good bye to Charlie before driving away from Forks and towards Mystic Falls.


	4. 4: The Journey (short chapter)

Chapter 4: The Journey

Bella's POV

I was on my way. It was going to be a long journey to take me to the Salvatore brothers because it's about 3000 miles from Forks to Mystic Falls. **(****I found a ****website that****said****if you are traveling****from Seattle****to Norfolk**** that**** it's****about****2890 miles but that is a straight line****) **But I didn't care because to me it was going to be an experience that I would never forget to see different things and people from different states I was going to see on my way to Virginia.

My first stop was Portland, Oregon. When I got there, I checked into a motel room there and went to bed and slept. When I woke up the next day I decided to stay an extra day to look around in town, I walked around town, window shopping little while later I ended up at the Oregon Zoo looking at the different animals there such as an Amur leopard and a Ringtail. Later, I went back the motel and begin to plan were to stop next for some sighting seeing then to bed and went to sleep.

After a full day in Portland, I felt ready to travel on to the next stop on my USA tour. The next pit stop was Sacramento, California after I had check in to the motel I went to The California Museum. While there I went to California's Remarkable Women Exhibit and to the California Hall of Fame.

They were both interesting to visit, after I was done I went to a restaurant and had a bite to eat before heading back to the motel. But when I passed by a shop I saw pair of shoes that I liked, I went in and bought them then I went back to my motel room to call Charlie.

I talked to him for a while then I took out the map to see where to go next. I didn't want to go to Vegas, so I decided to go to Phoenix to see if Renee and Phil was home if not I could stay there one night and do some laundry before heading out again. So I prepared myself to go to bed and sleep so I could go bright and early the next day.

When I got to Phoenix I was glad to be there again. It's been awhile since I had been in the house I grow up in. So when I see the house, a smile crossed my lips as soon as I stopped car. I was out of it ready to see my mom and Phil but to my disappointment they weren't there.

I took out the spar key and opened the door and went inside. It looked about the same inside as before I left except that it was more of Phil's stuff in the living room than before I moved. I went and checked the schedule of Phil's matches and apparently he and Renee in Albuquerque, New Mexico and would not get home until about a week, I sighed and shook my head.

I went out to my car to get my luggage and take it into the laundry room and began to wash. While waiting for the laundry, I went around the house and saw that it was laundry and stuff all over the place so I decided to clean up the house while I was still here.

When all was done I went shopping for groceries for there was none in the home to use to cook with. So after I had finished shopping, I came home and cooked me Spaghetti Bolognese and I sat down and ate it. After I washed the dishes and put up what I had been using, I went to my old room. It had not changed one bit so I changed into night clothes and lay down on my bed and fall asleep immediately.

The next day I wrote a note to Renee and Phil then I jumped into the car and drove on to my next destination which was Denver, Colorado. There I went to Elitch Gardens Theme Park.

After Denver it was off to Kanas City, Kansas were I went to the Public library to read.

After Kansas City it was St. Louis, Missouri. Once there I went to the City Museum.

After that, I was off to Nashville, Tennessee and saw the Johnny Cash Museum and went shopping for some new clothes.

I didn't do any more sight-seeing after that. I just stopped to sleep along the way because I was almost in Virginia.


	5. 5: The Homestretch

Chapter 5: The homestretch

Bella's POV:

When I finally arrived in Virginia, I took a sigh of relief because I knew that it was not so far away to go now. When I stopped at a gas station outside Richmond and had refueled my car, I went and hade a bite to eat at the local dinner.

When I was sitting there almost done with my food I heard a young woman ask some truck drivers if they were going to Mystic Fall or near there but they all said the same thing that they were not going anywhere near there. I felt sorry for her so I finished my food, got up, paid the bill and went up to her and said

"I'm going to Mystic Falls. You can ride with me."

She looks at me with a surprised look on her face before she starts hugging me and saying thank you.

We walked out to my car and got in and headed on the road towards Mystic Falls. After I had been driving for about 10 minutes I remember I never got the girl's name so I asked

"What's your name?"

"My name is Anna. **(Yes vampire Anna)** What's yours?" she answered.

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. So why are you going to Mystic Falls?"

"I'm going to with some friends who live there," she replayed and then she asked, "How about you?"

"I'm also going to visit some friends, actually it is only one who knows I might come because he wrote a letter and asked me to come and the other one knows nothing what I know of. I went just because they are brothers, I did not know earlier I met them two different times in my life and those who do not know I will because he left me without saying goodbye."

"That was lousy at least one should have said goodbye to you. Who's the idiot?"

"The idiot's name is Stefan and the one that wrote the letter is named Damon and their last name is Salvatore. I knew it was Stefan's last name, but not until I received a letter from Damon, I learned that they are siblings. I did not think any of them know that the other knows me."

"If you know the Salvatore brothers do you know what they are?"

I look at her and before I replayed,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you know they're vampires"

I look at her with a shocked expression. I was so shocked I had to turn onto the side of the road but before I can say anything Anna says,

"I know that they are vampires so am I, and do not worry I will not hurt you. I drink from blood bags for the most part, perhaps I should explain a little about myself, my name is Annabelle Zhu but I'm called Anna. I was born Early 15th Century my Mother's name is Pearl and we got to know the brothers in 1864 when we worked for a woman named Katherine. The same time Katherine made the brothers into vampires was when my mother was caught and trapped in a church. There she was for a long time before I got here out last summer. But our happiness didn't last long before she got killed and I ran from the town but now I'm going back to be with the guy I fell in love with."

To say that I was shocked was saying it mildly. I was trying to get my head around what she just had told me. After about 10 minutes, I began to understand what she had said and I said,

"Thank you for telling me. I think I understand what you told me and I think you are a brave person who dares to go were your mother was murdered."

Anna smiled at what I just said then she asked,

"How did you meet Stefan and Damon?"

I sighed and began to tell her how I met Stephen when I was 9 years old. When he rescued me from a vampire and how we then became good friends until I came back from spending the summer with my dad and he was gone.

I heard Anna growl when she heard it but I continued to tell her that I met Damon when he saved me from being raped and that after it became friends and we spent every day together after school until the day I moved to Forks and I never heard from him until my graduation when a letter arrived from him in which he asked me to come to Mystic Falls.

When I had told clearly, I looked at Anna, who looked so angry, I thought why she is so angry when she said,

"I cannot understand that Saint Stefan could just leave you like that without explaining himself. I would understand if Damon would have done it but not Stefan."

I looked curiously at Anna before I asked,

"What do you mean by Saint Stefan?"

"It's a nickname that Damon uses only because he is so kind maybe even too nice sometimes. I think that is why he is called Saint Stefan,"

I thought for a moment about the nickname that Damon had on Stefan and I couldn't help but laugh about it when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in 2 years.

"Well hello there Bella,"

I immediately stopped laughing and looked away from Anna and looked out towards the road where my worst nightmare stood. Victoria, I looked at her with fear, fear that I hadn't felt since Laurent threatened to kill me and some big dogs or wolves saved me.

I haven't seen or heard anything about Cold Ones since and now she's standing in front of my car and wants to kill me this isn't good. I just got one word out of my mouth "Victoria!"

Anna looked at me and then Victoria with a questionable look all over her face. When Victoria spoke again,

"I have been waiting a long time for this. I've been trying to get you for 2 years now but every time I tried to get you, I was stopped by those bloody wolves, but now you have no one to guard you or come to your rescue and you even have a dessert with you how lucky am I. Now I can finally take revenge for the Cullen's killing my mate."

Anna raised an eyebrow and then she stepped out of the car and before I could blink, she was in front of Victoria and said,

"If you think you have a simple meal Cold One and come here and threaten me or my friend, you have another thing coming."

And with it she ripped off Victoria's arms before Victoria had time to grasp what Anna had said. Just before Anna would tear off Victoria's head, Victoria asked,

"What are you?"

"I am an original vampire," said Anna.

And with it she ripped off her head and then pulled out a lighter and set fire to her.

When Anna stepped back into the car the shock of seeing Victoria released me and I turned to Anna and said,

"Thank you."

Anna smiled and said

"No problem but how is it that you met two Cold Ones and why would you die and aren't the Cullen's responsible for his death?"

I sighed and began to tell her about my time in Forks from when I first met Edward until he broke up with me in the woods. Anna was at first surprised, then pleased, and after that really angry. So angry that she screamed,

"HOW CAN YOU DUMP A GIRL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS JUST LIKE THAT AND THEN LEAVE HER THERE SO SHE CAN'T FINDHER WAY BACK HOME! If I ever meet the guy, he will wish he was never born"

I just looked at her for a moment. When she calmed down, she changed the subject really quick.

"So how are you going to get revenge on Stefan?" Anna asked me.

I thought for a moment, then said,

"I want to trick him somehow but I do not know how."

Additional contents after a moment Anna came at a good plan.


	6. 6: Payback

**Chapter 6: Payback**

**Bella's Pov:**

I loved Anna's plan it was quite simple actually. I would first write a note to Damon and then I would wait outside the city limits, while Anna supplied the note to Damon or the bartender at the Mystic Grill. If he was not there yet as we had hoped he was then it would really suck because we needed a brawl between Damon and Anna right now.

Plus, if Stefan saw her or the note, the plan wouldn't work. After having delivered the note Anna would wait outside, if Damon was not there and see when he showed up after he had done that. Anna would come back to me and I would drive into town to meet with Damon and play a prank on Stefan while Anna would try to talk to Jeremy without anyone trying to prevent it. So now I sit in the car and wait for Anna would come back.

**Damon's Pov:**

It had been over two weeks since I wrote a letter to Isabella but received no response. I began to wonder if I had made a fool of myself though. She has not heard from me in years before now but I could not ask anyone about it because I did not want to let anyone to know about her.

Stefan tried to get me to talk about it but I ignore him just now, I was on my way to the grill to sit there for a while and drink away my worries. When I came in I went up to the bar as usual and ordered the Bourbon. When the guy came back with my drink he gave me a note I checked on him and said,

"What is this?"

"A young woman told me to give you this when you came in and ordered you're drink but I had to make sure that your brother was not around when you got it"

The bartender and then he went back to his chores. I checked the patch in front of me took a sip of my drink and opened the note and read:

_Dear__Damon__  
__I__can only guess that__you__are probably wondering if I__would show up__or not, and__probably a couple__of other things.__But__just so you know__I'll be right__with you__, but first __I need your help__. _

_I'm __sure that I__told you about__the first vampire__who helped__me when I__was 9 years old__, and how we __became__friends and that he__then disappeared__from__my life when__I was returning__home after__having__been with__my dad._

_What I__did not know then__that I know__no, thanks to__your letter,__is that it__is__your brother__Stefan__because I knew__his last name__but not__yours__. I could not __connect__the two of you__until now__so__what I__need help with__is to__take revenge on__Stefan__because we__are playing__a prank__._

_I will__enter as__soon as__Stefan__is in place__and I will__come__up to you__at the bar and__order a drink. You__will begin to__flirt with__me and__pretend like__we never__seen each other__before, and__while we__'re talking __and__flirting__I would guess__that Stefan__will__listen__to every__word__we say__until__after__I've said__my name._

_So be__prepared__to play the__ best __theater that__you ever have done and have__some fun with__me__at the same time__get__revenge on__him for__what he__have done.__I will see you__soon__and remember__not to let__Stefan__see__this.__  
__Love__Isabella Swan_

I picked up the note and put it in my pants pocket with a smile on my face as I drank my drink and thought how much fun my day would be, especially now when Isabella was on the way.

**Bella´s Pov:**

Finally, Anna was back and she told me that she had left the note and Damon had come to the grill and when Anna was coming back to me she saw Stefan and Elena on the way to the grill. So now everything was ready for my little joke that Damon would help me with.

I told Anna that now would be the perfect time to talk with Jeremy with Elena and Stefan so busy and cannot interfere with their chat. Anna had a big smile on her face then she said

"Thank you so much hope everything goes well for you with your mission and we'll see you later."

"Yes we will. See you later and good luck with Jeremy." I said before I went from my place toward downtown Mystic Falls and the Mystic Grill.

When I was in front of the Mystic Grill, I parked the car and made myself look hot before I got out. Then I went towards the entrance took a deep breath before I went in. Once inside, I saw Stefan sitting in a booth with a girl.

I just looked at him for a moment before I looked away then looked towards the bar and there I see Damon sitting drank a drink so I started to walk towards the bar once there I sat of the chair next to Damon when the bartender asked what I wanted to drink, I said a glass of Spring Village wine, the bartender nodded and poured himself a glass and gave it to me said thank you and sipped it when I heard Damon dark and coarse voice:

"A girl who knows her wine is not bad most people just order a glass of red or white wine without thinking about what kind of variety but do not you apparently"

"I'm not like other people I like to know what I drink, what about you, you are a man who knows what you drink something or are you normal people just order a drink variety and do not care about the brand"

"Unfortunately I am as ordinary people for the most part but if I'm going to have to buy home something so it will be just like that, it brands I know, now that we has concluded it so what the name of this beautiful and apparently unusual woman"

"My name is Isabella Swan but called Bella"

"So what's your name?"

"I'm called Damon"

"Damon? Damon what?"

"Just Damon my beautiful angel" he says with a smile

"Did you just call me for a beautiful angel?" I said as I looked at Damon

"What do you not like it?" Damon said with a sad look on his face

"Well no its not that, I was just not expecting it, I have never been called that before" I answered with I smile.

We continued to talk to each other for a while, while we drank our drinks until Damon said

"Why do not we continue our talk at my house?"

He looked into my eyes like he tried to compel and I played with and said certain if we could take my your car then paid our drinks and went out to my car that got Damon to almost lose your balance, it was fun to see that he liked my car then we jumped into it and went lived his house.

**Stefan´s POV:**

I was finally done with school for this week and could spend the weekend with Elena so after we had left our bags at home we went to The Grill I knew it would not take so long until Damon would disturb us there but I didn't care because I was with Elena and I knew she just loved me and only me because she is nothing like Katherine who played with both of our hearts.

Once inside The Grill we sat in a booth as far from the bar as possible so we could be ourselves, maybe we had been there for 10 minutes when the door opened and in came a girl who looked to be about 20 years of age, I saw that she looked around for a moment before she walked away toward the bar and sat down next to Damon and ordered a glass of wine.

I had just decided not to worry about what Damon would find on her when I heard her say that her name was Isabella Swan if I was not already dead, I had probably done it now because it was a name I never thought I'd hear ever again.

I knew that Elena was talking to me but I could not help but listen to Damon and Bella talk / flirt finally after what seemed like an hour so they decided to leave the Boarding House, I sat there for a while after the Elena tried to get my attention but finally I said,

"I must go"

"What is it with you since that girl came in, you ignored me." Elena said with a little worried but still angry voice,

"I promise I will explain it later now let me take you home so I can fix that I have to"

I say with a sigh as set Elena up and come with me out to the car so I can drive her home after dropping off her, I drive as fast as I can to the house and I just hope I get there in time to stop Damon.

**Bella's POV:**

On the way to the Boarding House, I asked Damon how everything was with him and he replied that it was better now that I was there, I just smiled at him. When we arrived at the Boarding House, I took out my bag from the trunk and Damon grabbed me and ran me up to his room once there, I went into his bathroom and changed clothes while He changed on in his room.

I then told Damon to take the clothes we had on us and spread them out from the front door up to his room so it looked like we tore off our clothes on the way up, he disappeared and a few seconds later he was back then we went over to his bed and I crawled under his blanket with clothes on Damon did the same thing, though he had just pants so when Stefan came up, he would think we had six sets would be fun to see his face when he came in.

While we waited Damon and I were talking about different things such as how his life had been since I last saw him and he asked if Forks but before I could tell him about the Cullen's, he heard a car stopped outside and with that we started to pretending to have sex and just a minute later the door was torn up and it stood Stefan and we had barely anytime to react until Stefan had run over to the bed and pulled up Damon from the bed and had him towards a wall.

I don't think he even noticed that Damon had pants on before he starts to shouted at Damon to live me alone, I stare at him for a moment before I stood up out of bed and walked over to him and said,

"So now you care about me after almost 10 years since we last saw each other,"

Stefan turned his head on looked at me and saw that I was fully clothes and looked angry. Then he turned his head back and saw that Damon had been wearing pants when he released Damon and turned completely on me and says

"What's going on here?" Before I answer him said Damon,

"This is payback for when you left her without even saying goodbye or explain"

Stefan looked for a moment Damon before he said

"How do you know that?"

"I told him the first time we met, but then I did not know you were not his brother that I did not know until I got a letter from Damon on my graduation day".

**Stefan's POV:**

I was so angry to know that Damon would take advantage of Isabella I could not allow so when I got home so I hurried up when I got inside the front door and saw the clothes that looked spread up towards Damon's room, I became even angrier so I ran full speed up to his room, tore open the door and ripped Damon from the bed and had him against the wall and told him to leave her alone while we were a moment I heard Isabella saying

"So now do you care about me after almost 10 years since we last saw each other,"

I turned my head and saw a full on clothing Isabella standing right behind me then I looked back at Damon and saw that he was wearing pants when I released him and turned completely towards her and asked

"What's going on here?" but before she could answer me Damon said,

"This is payback for the way you left her without even saying goodbye or explain", I looked at Damon and said

"How do you know that?" then Isabella said,

"I told him the first time we meet, but then I did not know you were his brother I didn't find out until I got a letter from Damon on my graduation day."

I could not understand how in the world the two of them could have met, and I did not understand that Damon wrote a letter to her, he barely care about anyone but himself. After a moment of silence Isabella said,

"Maybe we should go down to the living room so we could sit down and talk."

Damon and I just nodded and after Damon had put on a jersey, we followed after her down to the living room.


	7. 7: The Talk

**Chapter 7: The Talk**

**Bella's pov:**

We went down to the living room, I sat down on a couch with Stefan siting in the middle of the on the other couch while Damon went over to the bar and poured two glasses with alcohol. Then came and sat next to me and gave me one of the glasses, I thanked Damon then drank a little out of the glass before I turned toward Stefan.

"So you're probably wondering how I know Damon right?" I asked Stefan. He just nodded, "I'll begin to tell from when I came back home after having been with Charlie the summer we last saw each other until I got the letter from Damon and I do not want any of you interrupting me before I'm done. You can ask questions in gradually okay? "Again received a nod from Stefan while Damon said okay. I took a deep breath then I started to tell.

"When I came home from having been with my dad in Forks that summer I was so looking forward to see you again Stefan that I almost could not sleep the night before. So the next day after school, I hurried to the library to see you but when I got there and didn't see you there, I thought that you've probably just been delayed. So I sat down at a table and started doing my homework but when you still had not arrived when I was done, I started to get a little worried but I thought you may have lost track of time. So I sat and read for a while before I had to go home since Reneé would come home soon and would like to have food so I went home began to think that maybe you just forgot it was today we would meet so I repeated day in a whole week every day that passed and you did not show up, I became more and more anxious and eventually sorry, I thought you had been killed by another vampire because you did not show up or you just didn't care for me anymore, I cried for you whole night after that I decided not to go to the library any more time if I was not forced on it had all the memories of you where over the years as I went on with my life and never saw any more vampire until that night I met Damon. "

I drank some more of my glass and took another deep breath before I continued, "When I was 15 years old, I had been in the store to buy what I needed for dinner. So when I was done and came out of the store I saw a bunch of guys standing a distance away when they saw me one of them whistled for me. I decided to ignore them and started to walk home but I could only walk a few blocks before they got caught me and pulled me into a blind alley and a guy started to pull off my clothes, while the others held me. Just before I would have been raped, Damon popped up out of nowhere and scared away them from me after I had dressed me so he followed me home and before I closed the door I said, 'If you try to make me forget all about this evening you can forget about it, your mind tricks do not work on me' then I said good night and closed the door. A few days later he stood outside my school and said he wanted to talk to me. I suggested that he could come home with me because no one was there, so we came home and we sat talking for a while. After a day it became almost a daily routine that he came home to me after school and we talk. He helped me with my homework then we watched TV or went out and had fun everything was perfect until the day when I decided to move to Forks. I saw that Damon was sad that I could be moving but he understood, I gave him all the info he would need if he would like to contact me. That was the last time I saw or heard anything from him than a week later I moved. "

"After I came to Forks my life was once again foiled when I encounter a family by the name of the Cullen's, you know they are not people but a coven of Cold Ones who acts like a family and they are vegetarians therefore they drink from animals not people, there were seven of them Carlisle who was the father of the family and worked as a doctor at the local hospital, then we have his mate Esme who is the mother of the family, later we have children first, we have Alice and her mate Jasper. She can see future, but she can only see the outcome of a decision once it is publicized and Jasper can sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him. After that we have Rosalie and Emmett none of them have any powers to Rosalie is very beautiful and Emmett are very strong. Finally, we have the guy that I had confused it with his name is Edward and he can read everyone's thoughts except mine. We had wonderful time together until the day when three nomads came to town. One of them had the gift of being able to track down anyone anywhere so when he saw that they protected me, it became a game for him. They tried to trick him but they could not. He tricked me into believing that he had Reneé so I took me to my old ballet school once there it turned out that it was a recording he had and not my mother so he attacked me. He broke my leg and just when Edward appeared, he bit me in one of the wrist. While Emmett and Jasper tore him to pieces and set fire to him, Edward sucked the venom out of my body. When I woke up, I was in the hospital where I then after another week of being in the hospital, I got to go home. A few months later, it was my birthday and Alice had fixed a party for me at their house. Everything was fine until I opened a package and cut myself on the paper. Then I saw that the eyes of Edward turned black but it was not he who would attack except it was Jasper. As Edward pushed me behind him, he forgot about the one café table with the glass plates. Except he pushed me straight in them which gave me small wounds. Carlisle fixed me up after when he was done, Edward drove me home and did not see him until three days later when he told me that he and his family would move. Then he said that he did not love me and then he left me with a broken heart in the woods. It took me a couple of months before I could live again. After I started to hang out with a friend from the rez everything was starting to look better. But then he dumped me after a while so I focused myself on my studies and have now graduated from high school. "

When I was done, I drank from my glass and I said "Any questions."

**Stefan's pov:**

I just sat and listen to what Bella was saying, as she explains how she felt after I never showed up as I had promised her. I feel so ashamed but I cannot remember why I left town or why I did not come back. Then when she explains how she and Damon became friends I got a little happier that my brother has someone besides Ric to be a friend to. Then when she talks about her time in Forks and everything that happened to her there, I get so angry that I wanted to break something.

**Damon's Pov:**

Sitting and listening to what Isabella was telling was hard for the most part, especially when she talk about her life in Forks. I just wanted to kill the basted how could he hurt her but I knew she wouldn't like that.

**Bella's pov:**

I just sat and looked at Stefan and Damon. They seemed to be in shock over what I had said and when 30 minutes had passed and none of them had said something other than just sitting and staring into thin air, I drank my drink, put down the glass on the bar and went into the kitchen. I brought two glasses of water, went back to the living room and threw water in both of their faces. It got them to come out of the shock with a jerk. "Why did you do that for?" said Damon. "For you to wake up. You have been sitting and staring for 30 minutes and I thought it was enough so I threw water on you to wake up. So I ask you again, do you have any questions?"

"You said there were three nomads who came, one died at the ballet school what happened to the other two?" asked Stefan "One of them, whose name is Laurent, helped and want to start his life with the Cullen's cousins Denali's but with Victoria being James' mate, came to him and asked him to catch me and take me to her, he did it but he thought it was better to kill me. But before he could do it out came the big wolves out of the woods and chased him away and probably killed him. Victoria thought I had given up until she appeared in front of me outside of town. If it had not been for my new friend, I had either been dead or Cold one." I replied.

"So you get a new friend what's the name of person we might know the individual?" asked Damon. "I will not tell you what the person's named is, you will know later," it was all I gave the answer to that question. "Bella, I really didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye. I really don't know why I left town, I do not remember," said Stefan. "You cannot remember how can that be?! I thought you remember everything!" I said with a little angry voice.  
"I can explain that," says a voice from the door...

**Who could it be****, I ****will****let you****determine through****a poll**

**Author Note:**

**There you go it was the next chapter ready hope you liked it please say what you think your opinions count**

**I don't own the Characters in Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Destineyofme: the ****creator**

**CrazyGyrl: Beta**


	8. 8: Truth

**Chapter 8: Truth**

**Unknown POV:**

I cannot understand why mother is doing this. To have a ball and invite everyone that lives in Mystic Falls to it and that I and my siblings are forced to deliver them personally to everyone.

Lucky it goes fast with vampire speed and that I am almost done, I just have the Salvatore's left. Now I'm almost at their house when I heard a female speaking but the female voice I hear does not belong to Elena but to someone I have not seen for about 10 years.

When I come up to the door I hear her talk about how if it wasn't for her new friend she would be dead and when she dated a cold one. I began to wonder how on earth she knows about Cold Ones without being dead!

I hear Stefan say that he does not remember why he had not said goodbye to her or why he left Phoenix then I remember that I'm the reason for this and it was probably best that I tell it considering she seems angry at Stefan because of it so I open the door and says "I can explain that".

**Bella's POV:**

I turn my head towards the front door and there stands a man I have not seen since shortly after I finished in fourth grade. At the door, stood my old history teacher Mr. Elijah Smith.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" I ask, both Stefan and Damon look at me like I have two heads

"You know Elijah?" Damon asks.

"Yes he was my history teacher when I was in fourth grade. But the real question is why you and how do you know each other?"

"Bella, you remember when I told you about them vampires" says Stefan I nod.

"Do you remember that I told you about a family of vampires who was the origin of our race?" Stefan asks

"Yes, I remember vaguely that you told me but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Isabella, I am one of them in the family, my name isn't Elijah Smith except Elijah Mikealsson and I pray that you forgive me for all of the harm I have created," said Elijah.

"What do you mean?" I ask him,

"Well, when I came to Phoenix, I did not want anyone to know who I was actually so when I encounter Stefan as he recognized me as I compelled him to forgot about me, and when he forgot why he was in town he disappeared. I apparently had him leave town shortly after because he did not remember that he had promised to see you. So as you see it's my fault and for that I am so very sorry for that."

I just sat there in a minor state of shock over what I have just heard but I will take to finish a deep breath and go over to Elijah now standing by the fireplace with his back to me, I go up to him and grabs his hand when he looks at me and I then says with a little smile on my face,

"I understand why you did it and you do not have to apologize for what you did. For in my eyes, you've already done all you could to set things without knowing it. And if it was not for you, I would have been sad much longer when you came in for the very first lesson. You got me laughing and smiling without me having to push myself, you were my friend. I missed your help when the others students bullied me because I was behaving like an adult person more than a child. You saw that I could develop into the person I am today and for that I am eternally grateful." Elijah smiled at me and said

"Thank you Isabella for your kind words, but I still feel horrible because I have caused you so much damage in your soul and you Stefan that I got you to leave this lovely girl."

"Stop apologizing, Elijah, I have told you you're forgiven I mean it "but" he starts to say,

"I agree with Bella" says Stefan suddenly

"You're right what you did was wrong but as Bella said you have more than made up for it without knowing it, so it is enough apologies now." Elijah just smile and nod.

**Elijah´s POV:**

I cannot understand that Stefan and Isabella forgave me so easily, I know they said that I have already done everything necessary to make amends to them but I will still do anything for me to earn their forgiveness for my back's sake.

I broke out of my mind when Damon asked,

"How come you're here, and I do not think it was to meet with Isabella?"

"Just what I was about to forget why I came here, I'm here to invite you to a ball which we will organize next Saturday and my mother would like you to come."

"So you're saying that you are holding a ball and inviting us to show us that you are not as nasty as you really are," said Damon.

"Damon they say not to people who come here with a friendly mind," says Bella.

"Thank you so much Isabella but I understand Mr. Salvatore's opinion, my family is not the nicest of people but now that our mother is back, we'll try to get them we were when we were human again." I say

"Why should we believe you this time you have lied and betrayed us before so you think everything should be fine now just because your mother is back from the dead?!" says Damon.

Before I can answer, says Stefan "We'll think about it and then we'll see if we come next week."

"Good I hope to see you then and Isabella it was nice to see you again hope to see you at the ball," I say with a smile.

"It was nice to see you again with Elijah," she replies with a smile. Then I go out of their house on the way home again.

**Damon´s POV**

I cannot understand that Bella knows Elijah or how she and Stefan can forgive him for what has been made against them all for so many years ago if I were them, I would be so angry but of course they're not me even though.

I know that Stefan can keep a straight face when it comes to being angry at someone, I have seen when it comes to me but Bella she is so wonderful she could never be angry with anyone as long as she can always find a bright side of things, it's there for me like her so much.

I come out of my mind by Bella saying

"It's been a long day and so now I go into the kitchen and make me something to eat then I want to go to sleep so if any of you can show me where the kitchen is and where I can sleep so I would be grateful"

"Come with me and I'll show you where you can sleep while you are here," I say to her,

"Ok I'll just get my stuff out of the trunk and by the way, Damon, I will not sleep in your room with you" she says as she walks out the front door.

I just stand there in shock for a moment about what she said while Stefan stands and laugh at it all, soon she will come back through the door and I show her one of the guestrooms, she releases of their luggage before I show her kitchen.

While she is in the kitchen and fix something to eat for us three, I go back to the living room and goes to the bar taking a glass of whiskey before I sit down in the chair and watching Stefan sitting on the couch.

After a while seated in silence, I asked Stefan

"What are we doing about this ball should we go or not?"

"I do intend to talk with Elena about the first before taking any decision," says Stefan just when I going to answer I hear Bella say

"I think we should go, it's not every day someone offers a bale and I think it sounds like fun"

"Bella, you don't know the rest of the family Mikealson they are not exactly known for were nice and pleasant as Elijah" I say to her

"I can understand that with but if you do not try to change their habits so nothing happens but if you want you can and apparently would they otherwise would not they arranged ball" she answers before I or Stefan can give an answer to the thing she says

"Enough talking about it tonight dinner is ready if you are interested" then she walks out of the living room on the way to the dining room, I look and Stefan who raises his shoulders and then getting up from the couch to go after Bella, I drink up my drink and then I follow also after.

**Bella's POV**

After dinner, the guys say they can clean the dishes because I cooked dinner so I go up to the guest room that will be my room for a while and take out my cell phone and call Charlie:

_"Forks police station Sheriff Swan speaking."_

_"Hey Dad, it's me."_

_"Bella how is it that you arrived at Mystic Falls?"_

_"I'm fine and yes I have come up just eaten dinner and am about to go to sleep."_

_"That's good that you have got there safely. How it was to see my friend again?"_

_"It's very nice to him again, it'll be really fun to stay here for a while."_

_"Does he treats good?"_

_"Yes dad, he does, we'll meet some friends of his tomorrow."_

_"That's good Bella make sure you get some new friends."_

_"I will dad. Talk to you later in the week okay."_

_"Okay love you Bella"_

_"Love you too Dad good night"_

_"Good night"_

I hang up I notice that Stefan stands in the doorway, I put away the cell phone, took my bathroom's gadgets and walked over to him, when I reach him, I say

"What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?" he says

"Can we do that tomorrow it's been a long day and I need to sleep"

"Okay, we're talking tomorrow morning good night Bella."

"Good night Stefan." and with that he disappeared from the door and went into the bathroom.

After I was done there and came back to my room I found Damon lying on the bed. I just shake my head before I went up to him and said,

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just waiting for you to lie down with me," he says.

"Damon just like I said to Stefan, it's been a long day and all I want now is to sleep."

"Then come to bed," he replies.

"Alone Damon, not with you in bed too."

"Okay, it was just a suggestion. I just thought you'd like some male company in bed the first evening here," he says.

"I think we both know it was not just a suggestion but thanks for your concern. But I think I'm good, see you tomorrow good night Damon"

"Good night Bella, I'm glad you are here"

Damon says before he kissed me on the cheek and disappears through the door when going again so it takes a while before I realized what just happened but I switch over and put me in bed and after a while I managed to fall asleep.


	9. 9: Anger

**Chapter 9: Anger**

**Anna's POV:**

While everything was going on between Bella, Damon and Stefan, I was standing outside Gilbert's house and was pretty nervous about how Jeremy would react seeing me again now that I'm back after being gone for over a year and that when I left town, I didn´t say good bye to him.

But I knew that I couldn't run away again, it was time to take action so I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and open. I had only waited for about a minute before the door opened and standing there was Jeremy, just when I was about to say hi I was embraced in a warm hug.

To say I was surprised was an understatement more shocked that he just stood there and hug me just like that for what seemed to have been an eternity. As he let go of me, he said,

"I thought I'd never see you again."

I had a small smile on my lips and with tears in my eyes when I said,

"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I just abandoned you, it was never my intention but when I saw my mother dead I just felt that I needed to escape this town before it was my turn."

By the time I was done I was sobbing. Jeremy just hugged me again and said,

"I understand why you left me. I'm not mad at you, I'm just glad you came back."

I just nodded at what he said and after a moment he said,

"Maybe we should move this into the house and you can tell me what you have been doing for the last year."

Jeremy and I let go of each other before he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where we sat down and started talking about everything that had happened since we last saw each other.

When we were in the midst of talking the front door opened and Elena came in. When she saw me, she immediately started screaming at Jeremy that he should get away from me that I was dangerous to be around.

Then she screamed at me to leave the house before she retrieves a stake and kill me but Jeremy only shouted back that I am no more dangerous than Damon and Stefan, that I was his friend, and I was to remain in the house how long I wanted to.

Then he told Elena that she has no control over what he does all the time, just when Elena was going to give comebacks as the doorbell rang and she went to open it.

**Elena's POV:**

To say that I was angry was an understatement, first I get dumped outside the house by Stefan without an explanation why, and then when I come to see the vampire Anna on the couch with Jeremy, that just made me even angrier.

So I shouted at them but Jeremy just shouted back just when I would yell back at him the doorbell rang. So I went over to the door took a deep breath and opened the door and outside stood Klaus.

To say I was surprised was putting it mildly, I was angry that he stood there outside the front door with an smirk on his face, I about screamed at him when I asked what he wanted.

He looked at me for a minute before he said,

"I understand you're angry at me after all that has happened and for that I ask you for your forgiveness but I'm not just here to apologize, I'm here to invite you and your brother to a ball that my mother is arranging for in a few days and she would very much like it if you come."

Just when I thought to answer him, Jeremy and Anna came up behind me and when Klaus saw them, he smiled and said,

"Nice to see you again Jeremy and who's this young lady you have beside you is? she looks familiar."

Jeremy said nothing but looked a lite screed but Anna just swallowed a bit before she said,

"My name is Annabelle Zhu, Mr. Mikaelson. I believe you met my mother once before she started working for Katherine?"

"Ah yes Pearl! She was an interesting person I was sad when I heard that she had first been locked in a tomb for over 250 years and then only get to live a few months with you before she was killed,"

Klaus answers with a sad smile on his face. Anna just give him a small nod as a thanks before taking Jeremy's hand in hers.

I just stare between Anna and Klaus with an angry look in my eyes before I respond to the invitation Klaus came to give me,

"Why would we go to a ball that is a tribute to the people who destroyed our family?"

"Please, it would be an honor to have you there and see it as a way for us to apologize for everything we have done to you and this town,"

Klaus says before he gives me the invitation and runs away. I take the invitation and throw it in the nearest trash can before I stomp my way up the stairs into my room and throw the door behind me while Anna and Jeremy remain down there and stares after me.

Once in my room, I throw myself on my bed and just lie there and stare up at the ceiling and trying to bring down my anger after what felt like a lives' time.

My anger started to disappear slowly but surely when it was almost completely goon, I decided to call Stefan and hear when we should meet tomorrow to talk about why he was so worried about the girl that Damon left the grill and how we would do with the ball so I took out my cell phone and pressed the number 1 and then hook for quick connect me to him, but apparently he has the phone off because I got voice mail so after the tone came I said, "Hello Stefan is Elena, I just want to check with you when we should meet tomorrow call or text me when you hear this I love you," and hung up, put the cell phone on the bedside table and went into the bathroom to take a shower, when I came out of the bathroom, I checked the cell phone but there was no answer yet so I put on some loose dress clothes and sat me down at my desk and did my homework right until I was done. Then Jeremy said that dinner was ready so I went down the stairs and when I came into the kitchen, I saw that Anna was still here. I decided not to say anything so I sat down on the other side of the table and began to eat with Jeremy and Anna sat and talk as well as eat some in between too I could feel the anger coming back but did not make a scene while Alaric was in close proximity after dinner, I hurried to wash up all the dishes then I ran almost up to my room to avoid Anna when I came into the room so I checked the phone again but still nothing felt anger were rising even more so I decided to take my diary and write down all day so maybe my anger disappeared, took out the diary out of hiding and went and sat down on the window seat and began writing.

_Dear Diary  
Today has been a problem today everything was fine while I was in school,_ _Stefan and I had a nice time after we dumped off my things at home. We decided to go to the grill and that was where all things went wrong. _

_After we had perhaps been for 10 minutes, a girl came up that I had never seen before and went almost directly to the bar while I tried to talk to Stefan as he seemed more interested in what Damon and the new girl did to almost immediately after they left the grill so said Stefan that he must go and would leave me at home. _

_I did not understand anything and everything Stephen said was that he would explain later, after he had dropped me off at home so I went in and find Jeremy on the couch with Anna the last vampire that I wanted to have around him so I yelled at her to leave the house and him alone but Jeremy just screamed back. _

_I felt anger towards her and I really do not know why before I he answer Jeremy will ring the doorbell and off can I find Klaus and he gives me an invitation to a ball that his family would have __and I and__the rest__of the family were__invited to it._

_Before I__he__answer him__appeared__Jeremy__and Anna__up behind me__and__had apparently__Klaus__knew__Anna's__mom__then__I just felt__more anger__even__though__Klaus__apologized for__everything he__had done__so I ran__up__to my room__and tried to__bring down__the anger__but it took__over 1__hour to get__it down._

_Later__I called__Stefan__but he__didn't answer__ me __and__has not__called or__text me__ back __yet, I don't understand why__Stefan_reacted_so strongly__ tortes __the new girl__. _

_It's__not so unusual__that__Damon__picks up girls at the grill so why is this girl so special__ I __really hope Stefan has__a good explanation__to me__tomorrow__otherwise he__in big trouble._

_When I got__downstairs__again I see__Anna__with Jeremy__at the dinner table__ together __I feel__the anger__inside me__coming__back up because of her__._

I laid back my Diary in its hiding spec went in to the bathroom and prepared me to sleep then I went back to my room and place my body under the covers and fell asleep with one thought in my head why I was so angry.

**Jeremy's POV:**

I thought that this day would be another boring day but oh how I was wrong in the first place so I did not have excluded fitness classes because the teacher was sick.

When I came home and did my homework, I had just finished when the doorbell rings and when I opened the door and sees Anna just throw myself in on her in a hug and just feel relief that she's back with me unscathed.

We go into the house sit down and start talking and a while later Elena comes home and I thought she would be away longer with Stefan but apparently not.

When she come home and sees Anna, she begins to scream at her that I do not understand why Anna has never done anything wrong to her, why she begins now suddenly acting like a bitch and give her the answers to speech.

She was just about to answer me when we hear the doorbell ring again and Elena goes and open it, soon we hear the familiar voice of Klaus so Anna and I go to see what he wants.

When we come to the door and Klaus sees Anna wonder he immediately who she is because she looks familiar to him, I dare not say anything because I'm a little scared of him, considering everything that has happened.

Anna seems to be lacking fear of him, she also acted as a perfect young lady and introduced herself to him, and I could see that Klaus was a little moved when he heard that she was Pearl's daughter.

I could not understand that the monster Klaus had feelings after that he gives Elena an envelope he disappeared and Elena just threw the envelope a way and stomped her way upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

I and Anna just stood and stared after her for a while before I went and picked up the envelope and opened it in that there was an invitation, and on it steed:

_You are__hereby__invited to__a ball__that__family__Mikealson__will keep__Saturday, June 9__at__7pm__at our home__and we hope you__will come and__have a great__time Sincerely__Family__Mikealson._

I looked in surprise at the invitation could not understand why they would have a ball and think that wouldn't be a good idea to go even though I know most people do not know about what they are or what they've done it still feels wrong.

I put the invitation on the bench in the kitchen so that we talk about tomorrow because tonight would be a bad idea considering Elena's mood.

I walked back to the couch where Anna now is sitting and we continued to talk for a while before Alaric came home, I intrudes them to each other before we went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

When everything was ready, Elena came back down and I saw that she was not happy that Anna was still here but I did not care about that, all I cared about was that Anna was back.

After dinner it was time for Anna to go but we decided that we would meet tomorrow on the grill after she had gone I went up to my room made me prepared and went to bed and could not wait for morning to come.


	10. 10: Meeting

**Chapter 10: Meeting**

**Damon's POV:**

I woke up with a smile on my face. My best friend (even though Ric was next with it) was back in my life. I could barely understand it after all I have done to the people of Mystic Falls and against Stefan.

I had nevertheless thought to write a letter and received back a person I never thought I see again but she was in the house with me but what gave me an even bigger surprise, except to know that she knew Stefan, was that she also knew Elijah but I was well live with in order to have her in my life again.

I decided to go down to the kitchen to cook a breakfast for her but when I got to the ground floor I saw Anna and I thought I would never see her in Mystic Falls. I grab her and throw her against the wall, grab a chair, broke a leg and prepare to drive it into her heart when I hear someone shout 'no'.

**Stefan's POV:**

I woke up the next morning at 8 o'clock thinking it had to been a dream. All of it from when I see Bella step inside The Grill, seeing her speaking then leaving with Damon, coming home finding clothes all the way up to his room, finding Damon and Bella in bed, finding out it was a hoax, having argument with her, finding out that Elijah made me forget my appointment with Bella and finding out that Bella knows him.

But it wasn't a dream because I heard a heartbeat and I know it wasn't Elena because it was too early for her to be up on a Saturday. So I went and took a shower and then got dressed before going down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as I was going out of my bedroom I realized that I did not have my cell phone, so I got over to the nightstand and picked it up and saw that I had a message from Elena and saw that it had been sent last night.

Remembering that I would have threats of me to her last night but completely forgot about it because Bella, so I sent her a message that read:

_"Good morning Elena sorry I forgot to get back with you yesterday evening was so busy with somethings, that I did not hear the phone I thought we could meet at The Grill at 12 o'clock tell the others I have someone with me. I want you all to meet see you there love you" _so I sent it and hoped that she would not be too mad at me when I returned me to the door, I heard someone being thrown in the way on the ground floor and protected me down to see what is going on

**Bella's POV:**

I awoke to a text message at first I didn't know where I was then I remembered that I was in Mystic Falls at Stefan's and Damon's home, I reached for the phone and see it was from Anna telling me that she was coming over in about 30min to talk to me and the brothers.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower and the get dressed, when I was done and I had just gotten down the staircases hear slamming noise and when I turn the corner I see Damon holding a wooden piece of a chair in one hand and Anna in the other, he is about to kill here so I scream NO at him and hurried forward to grab his hand to try to stop him.

Damon looks at me and says

"Bella why are you trying to stop me?" and I replay

"Because I don't want you to kill Anna when I owe her my life!" Damon looks at me with a confused expression on his face just the Stefan comes up to us and ask

"What do you mean you owe her your life?"

"Remember that I told you last night that my new friend saved my life from Victoria? Well it was Anna so if you kill her you lose me." Damon lets go of Anna, as soon as he does it Anna hugs me and says

"Thank you but you know I can take here of myself I'm older then him"

"Yeah I know but I couldn't help it you are my friend and none is going to hurt you how knows me" and with that she and I started to laugh, Damon and Stefan just stood there watch us.

After a little will we stopped laughing and while Anna went to the living room, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

While I'm about to take out things from the fridge, Damon walked into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee and stands on the other side of the kitchen island where I stand and checking of the things I have produced so nothing lacking to the batter so I can make pancakes, so I asked Damon where there was a bowl, a whisk and a frying pan and he showed me where everything was.

When I had prepared batter and started frying some pancakes Damon asks

"So you and Anna are friends?"

"Damon if someone saves your life without knowing what it is all about or who you are, would you not also become friends with that person."

"You have a point there, but that does not mean I like her."

"I expect nor given what happened the last time she was in town but you may well try for me being nice to her please!"

"For your sake, I'll be nice to her." "Well now help me take what is needed into the dining room the pancakes are almost ready".

The breakfast was actually quite nice, Damon did behave against Anna as well as against Stefan, and we talked about everything that had happened to them since I last saw them two brothers.

They talked about everything that had happened in Mystic Falls including everything about Elijah and his family after that Anna told us everything that she had been through since she became a vampire everything that I was told was quiet interesting.

After breakfast was finished Stefan helped me out with everything that was going into the kitchen and I was actually surprised that they had a dishwasher when it was charged, said Stefan

"Bella, I would again like to apologize for what happened in Phoenix."

"Stefan now we both know that it was Elijah's fault, not yours, so you do not have to apologize, I have forgiven you" Stefan smiled when I said it then I took his hand and we walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Anna and Damon were.

"Well what are we all doing today?" I asked when I sat down next to Anna

"I'll meet Jeremy later at the grill." replied Anna

"So all went well yesterday, I guess."

"Oh yeah, we sat and talked and had a really nice time until Elena came home."

"What happened when Jeremy's sister came home?"

"She starts screaming at us that I should leave him alone and stuff like that. Klaus appeared with the invitation to the ball after that she said no more throughout the evening even though she kept watching us during dinner with what looked like pure hatred in her eyes,"

"That does not sound good have any of you noticed any of that?" I asked Damon and Stefan

"I have not noticed anything but I'm not with her so much, have you noticed any Stefan?" asks Damon

"I noticed that her temper was a little different lately, but it's not so surprisingly her biological parents, her adoptive parents and her aunt has died in less than 2yrs but for her just yell at someone for no reason is new for me" answers Stefan

"Hope she just had a bad night then and she is better today," I say exactly when Stefan gets a text message he is watching the smiles and then says

"Let's hope so because we'll meet her and the rest of the gang in an hour down at the grill"

"Then it's best we go and ready then see you there Anna" I say before I hurry out of the room and up the stairs to get ready.

**Elena's POV**

I woke up at 9 o'clock got up and prepare my things for when I come back out again, I check my phone and see a message from Stefan that read: _"Good morning Elena sorry I forgot to get back to you yesterday evening was so busy with things that I did not hear the phone I thought we could meet at The Grill at 12 o'clock tell the others I have someone with me that I want you all to meet see you there love you"_

I hasten to write to the others and hope it works for everyone leaving the phone in my room and go downstairs to eat breakfast well down there, I see Jeremy and Alaric sitting in the living room and watch TV so I say

"Good morning, Stefan wants to see you at the grill 12 o'clock hope you can go"

"Good morning Elena that's no problem for me I had no plans for today anyway" answer Alaric

"I'm going to meet Anna there so I'm in" said Jeremy I almost see red when he said he would meet with Anna but I said nothing and went into the kitchen to eat after I've eaten and washed the dishes.

I go back up to my room and see that the others have answered that they can so I am writing in response to Stefan _"Good morning Stefan, I received a response from everyone and they will be at the grill about an hour see you there love you"_ I put one some make up then went back down the stairs and out the front door and went to the grill.

**Bella's POV**

I told the guys that I would meet them on the grill because I wanted to see around town before I would meet up with them so I went down to town, parked the car outside the grill and then I went and checked some of the storefront after I went to the small park they had.

I was so busy checking on everything around me that I did not see the guy in front of me as I walked into him

"Oh forgive me it was not my intention I wasn't watching where I was going"

"I do not mind you feel free to walk into me anytime sweetie" said the stranger, I stand there for a moment, studying him before I say

"Let me guess you are one of Elijah's siblings?" to say that the guy was surprised was an understatement, he looked like being in shock right then an older woman came up with a younger woman who I assumed was her daughter and then the younger of them said,

"Kol what is wrong with you people may believe that you have never seen a woman before,"

"I think it's probably more my question that has put him in this state," I said with a little laugh,

"So what did you ask my son," the elder lady asked,

"I asked if he was one of Elijah's siblings,"

"You know, Elijah?" the younger one asked,

"Yes, he was my teacher when I was younger, he always made me do my best in everything I tried, he was a good friend and mentor to me that year he was my teacher," I replied with a smile,

"It sounds like Elijah by the way my name is Esther, I'm Elijah's mother and this is Rebekah his sister and pointed to the young woman beside her then she looked at Kol and said

"It seems he will be stuck in this state for a while,"

"Yes it does by the way my name is Isabella Swan but most people call me Bella, it's nice to meet some of Elijah's family hopefully we will meet some more times but for now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet my friends and some of their friends"

"Yes, we will surely see each more times during the week if not we will be seeing you at the ball right?" Rebekah asked

"I would never miss a chance to go to a ball bye for now," I say before I leave them with a shocked Kol.

I went to the grill, once inside, I see that Stefan and Damon hadn't arrived get so I walked over to the bar and sat down and said I wanted a beer, the guy asking for ID, she shows it then he gives me the beer just when I'll pay, I hear a voice that says

"Allow me," I turn around and looks at the stranger studying him for a while then I say

"Thank you very much Mr.?"

"Klaus and this is my brother Finn" he says, pointing one person short distance from us,

"Isabella Swan but most people call me Bella so you're the famous Klaus"

"You know who I am?"

"I've been hearing a lot about you and your family from the Salvatore brothers"

"So you're friends with Salvatore brothers"

"Yes I am, but that does not mean we can't be friends too, because I've learned that you do not judge people by what others think that one should form his own opinion."

"You seems like a very smart and wise person"

"Yes I have heard this before from Elijah"

"You know Elijah?"

"Yes I do but if you want to know how you have to ask him or your mother or your sister because I met them just before I came in here after having sat Kol in shock" with the last thing I said I had both Klaus and Finn laughing ate it

"I wished I had seen that and wished I had more time to talk to you but unfortunately we have to take us home mother wants us to have lunch together today", says Klaus

"I do not mind I'm going to meet with the brothers and their friends soon, but we will certainly meet more times during the week so at the ball"

Shortly after Klaus and Finn had left the grill Damon popped up with an older man who I assumed was Alaric as he wrote in the letter, when Damon sees me, he hurries to me with Alaric coming after him

"Isabella there you are, I have someone I want you meet before you meet the rest of the gang, this is my friend Alaric Saltzman, or as he likes to be called Ric, Ric this is my friend from Phoenix, Isabella Swan," he says with a smile,

"Nice to meet you, Ric, Damon has told me a lot about you"

"Nice to meet you Isabella, how do you know Damon?"

"I tell it to you when I tell the others so I will not have to repeat myself".

While Ric and Damon orders a beer was, I see a bunch of teenagers coming in on the grill and with them was Stefan and holding hands with a girl who I assume is Elena.

I see them sit down at a booth further back so I turn to Ric and Damon and says

"Maybe we should take our beer away to the rest of the gang" they just nod and we go away to them, when we come closer so I hear Elena saying

"Who was it you wanted we could meet", I replay before Stefan can answer,

"That would be me" and the gang looks up at me when I come up to the booth with Damon and Ric, we take the respective chair from one of the tables and put them on the side of the booth

"Who are you," asks a blonde girl "My name is Isabella Swan but most people call me Bella who are you" Girl responds

"I'm Caroline Forbes, this is Tyler Lockwood" and pointing to the guy next to here then to a girl with short dark hair named Bonnie Bennett, then to the brown haired girl that I knew was Elena then the guy closest to me and said that his name was Jeremy Gilbert then I said

"So you are Jeremy, Anna cannot stop talking about"

"You know Anna"

"Yes I do, she is my guardian angel or maybe guardian vampire I should say instead," I say with a laugh it is followed by the rest of the booth also except Elena.

"So how do you know Stefan?" said Elena with a little angry voice.

"I know both Stefan and Damon from the days when I lived in Phoenix with my mother," I say.

I then tell them all how both saved me at various times in my life, how Stefan abandoned me, how I then moved to Forks to my dad and fell in love with Edward and life with him (even showed the scar) until he left me in the forest.

How I was afterwards until I received help from a friend until he abandoned me as wile and how I decided to for focus on school until I graduate.

I announced that I received a letter from Damon (though not everything that stood in it) and how I then decided to go here and even told how Anna saved my life and even how I got knowing that Stefan is not abandoned me on purpose, except that Elijah did that he gave me.

After I was done, Caroline said

"Amazing what you have experienced in your lifetime so far and I thought ours was tough but it is not over."

"Thanks but I think I would never manage to get over the lose a family so if any one shown true strength it's Jeremy and Elena"

We continued to talk about everything in a number of hours and I had a really nice time, Anna came by a little later and soon she was also featured in the talk I was also introduced to Matt Donovan who came along on one of their breaks.

I liked really gang, it felt like I had known them forever and it seemed like the others felt the same way except Elena who did not appreciate me, but played a great spectacle with the others around all was well.

We sat there and talked until several of the gang had to go home to eat dinner so I excused myself to go to the bathroom before I was going home to make dinner prepared with the help of Damon.

Just after I had finished in the bathroom when came Elena in and said

"If you think you can just show up and snatch them away from me then think again" I stared at her like crazy and said

"I'm here to hang out with my friends and maybe acquire some new ones but I would never try to get them to stop spending time with you"

"Well then, we are on the same page because in the end of the day they would rather be with me than with you"

It was the last thing she said before she went out from the bathroom and I just stood there with a questioning look, but decided to ignore her madness so I did what I needed to do then I went out to the party that was left before we went home to Salvatore's, after dinner so I said good night to the brothers and went up to my room and got ready and into the bed as soon as my head hit the pillow I was a sleep.

**I own**** none of the characters in the story. Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer while The Vampire Diaries owned by LJ Smith**


	11. 11: The first few days

**Chapter 11: The first few days**

**Bella's POV:**

I have already been in Mystic Falls a couple of days is quite incredible how I love it here and the people in it, on Sunday I had been asked by Bonnie to come over to her place, we sat and talk about her family and I found out that she is a witch, she also showed me a grimoire that has been owned by one of her ancestors, she showed some spells that she had learned, I was very impressed by what she can do and that she had learned all this all by herself after her grandmother died.

Later that day, Tyler came up to me when I was in the park and wanted to talk, at first I thought that he would ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend, but it turned out not to be so, but he wanted to talk about was how he could show Caroline how much he cares about her and he did not want to ask Bonnie or Elena for advice because he knew that Caroline could easily find it, but if he asked me for my opinion he knew that Caroline would not know it because I was new she would never believe that Tyler would ask me. I felt flattered that he asked for my opinion, I said buy something that shows that you know her as you say you do, then invite her to dinner but not at the grill except take her somewhere else or cook at home.

Tyler hugged me and thanked for the advice, I noticed when he hugged me he was very warm so I asked him if he was feeling alright, he looked at me for a moment as if I had an extra head when I saw it, so I said that he was very warm, as if he had a fever when I said that he started laughing and then said that he was warmer than normal people because he was a werewolf and that means he's temperature is slightly higher than normal and has a temper that he tries to control.

I asked him how long he had been a werewolf, he said that he had been it for a few months now then he told me that all the men on his father's side of the family carries the werewolf gene in there DNA, but as long as you do not kill someone in an accident or not you will live a normal life, then told me he accidentally pushed a girl who hit his head on the desk at home and died, and it made him into a werewolf when I asked if his mother knew , he said that she did not, and he did not know if he should tell her I said that it would be better to be honest with her even if she is a member of the Council, so it's good that she knows so she can protect you from them, plus then you need not lie where you have the night of the month you turn, he had apparently never thought of valid cases like that, it seemed like for after that he had to think for a moment on what I said so decided he decided to think everything through before he decided what he would do, I said it is good to think it through properly because it is an important thing and take the time to do it because the big decision after that we said goodbye to each other before I took the car and went back to the Salvatore house.

The next day I would look for a dress to the ball, both Caroline and Bonnie wanted to go so I said we could do it after school, so while they were in school, I took one of my favorite books and traveled down to the park to read it, I had been sitting on the bench for a while before I heard a voice say,

"Hello Isabella" I looked up from the book to see Rebekah standing there in front of me,

"Hello Rebekah how are you today?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"I am just fine just waiting for Caroline and Bonnie to finish school for today so we can go to Richmond to buy our dresses to ball" I informed her, "That sounds like fun, I was wondering if you have plans for lunch today," Rebekah asked

"I had planned to eat at the grill alone because Damon is busy today and everybody else is at school why do you ask?"

"Well, my mother was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us today so we can get to know you better."

I smiled, closed the book, stood up and said "That sounds nice why we don't take my car so I know where we are taking the road"

"It sounds good let's get going," she says, and start pulling me out of the park and we begin to walk toward my car.

During the car ride to Mikaelson's mansion so I looked to Rebekah, and said, "Your brothers do not know about that era's mother has invited me to lunch they doing?"

"No mom wanted to surprise them"

"Yes, I can imagine it given how Kol reacted the other day, it might be an interesting lunch," I say with a laugh,

"Yes it was the funniest thing I've seen in many years it took until we came home with him before he came out of the shock state."

"Tell me how he, Klaus and Finn took the news of how I feel Elijah"

**Flash back: (Rebekah's POV)**

I and mother managed to get home Kol after we had met Isabella, he was still completely away from reality when we put him down on the couch in that moment Elijah down from upstairs and asked

"What's wrong with Kol?" The moment Kol whored Elijah's voice, he began to slowly get out of the shock state at the same moment Klaus and Finn came home and one look at Kol and they laugh a little and then said Klaus

"Did you lose your sanity only through meeting her Kol?

Elijah looked at his siblings and asks "Meeting whom?"

"Bella Swan, she did that Kol went into shock by just ask him if he was one of your siblings," I replied with a smile

"You meet Miss Swan?" He says with a surprised voice and looks on our faces

"Oh yes, and it was a nice chat with her so tell us dear brother how did you meet the lovely Miss Swan" Klaus asked, Elijah does not seem to know what to say, so I answered for him,

"He was her teacher when she were younger and apparently he must have liked her a lot because she gets to call his first name instead of Mr. Smith that he was going by back then, as you should call a teacher by your last name.

With those words said it was now Kol completely come out of her condition and said "So you had a thing for cute schoolgirls Elijah? I had, I never thought about you," he said with a laugh in his voice, but it seemed like Elijah did not joke so well he ran up to Kol and grabbed him and said,

"If you ever say anything like that again, you will regret that you ever woke up from your chest" and having said so, he disappeared out of the room after he had released Kol.

**Bella's POV**

After Rebekah told me what had happened after I last met them, I was a little surprised at how angry Elijah had been at Kol over an innocent joke but I know from experience how an angry Elijah could be I got to see for myself when he scolded a bunch of older students who were bully me because I acted more grown up than a child it was after the day he took extra time with me by talking to me about things that I would learn later in life and it helped me a lot through life so that we can again talk.

When we stopped outside the mansion, I thought how much it suits them, we stepped out of the car and I followed Rebekah into the house and once inside I heard someone yell

"It's about time you got home, Rebekah, I'm starving" I looked at her but she just shook her head before she called to account,

"I don't think you are starving at all Kol you just impatient when it comes to waiting for things"

"I'm not at all," said Kol while he was coming down the stairs when he had come on down and see me, he becomes frozen stiff and just stood there staring at me, I just shook my head and turns to Rebekah and ask

"Does he always like that when he sees women as he related to?" Rebekah just laughing about it.

Then I hear another voice saying "Nah, I just think that he has not gotten over your first meeting yet" I turned toward the voice coming from the door to the dining room and sees Finn standing there with a smile on his face while his eyes say something completely otherwise,

"Hello again Finn everything good with you?, I believe Kol must learn that I am a person and not an object that he can stare at for hours" Finn just smile at my comment, he was on his way to say something more when we hear Klaus and Elijah coming down the stairs well downstairs they see Kol standing there like a statue,

"Why are you like this again Kol" says Klaus

"He is like that because he saw me," I answer both Klaus and Elijah looked up at me with a shocked impression on faces but it is Elijah who seem to recover first and says

"Isabella what do we have owe the honor of your visit?"

"Your mother invited me over for lunch," I replied in the same moment Esther comes out of the kitchen and says,

"Welcome Isabella and thanks for coming, hope we did not take you from anything important"

"Thank you for the invitation and I had nothing important to do, I just sat and waited for school to end for the day so I, Caroline and Bonnie could go and buy our dresses to the ball.

"Not Elena?" asked Klaus

"I do not know why but she does not like me"

"What makes you say that?" asks Elijah

"Well when I meet her the first time she seemed to be nice but as the afternoon progressed and I sit and talk to the rest of the gang as she sat there just staring at me and then when I was in the bathroom when she came in and said So you think you can just turn up here and snatch them away from me then think again I stared at her like she was crazy and then said I'm here to hang out with my friends and maybe get some new but I would never try to get them to stop hanging out with you Well then, we are on the same page because in the end of the day they would rather be with me than with you" after she had said that she left me in the restroom confused, I told Mikaelson family.

They just stood there and stared at me over what I said, finally said Klaus "It's incredible how similar Tatia she is, her behavior is almost frightening the same" I just about to ask who Tatia was when Esther said,

"How about we continue this chat inside the dining room, lunch is ready". We went to the table, sat there and ate good food and had a really nice time, but I noticed that during the entire lunch seemed Finn was a little sad all the time you could see it in his eyes figured I'd ask about it later, after lunch we went into in the living room and continued talking there when I came to the question I wanted to ask before the food so I asked

"Who is Tatia?"

"Tatia was the first doppelgänger who was, she wanted all men would like to have her and no one else, both I and Elijah was in love with her but it turned out that she was only playing with us and eventually mother used her blood to turn us into vampires and to bind my werewolf side, that is the reason why some people in this town doesn't like or trust us" Klaus explained.

"What I've heard about Katherine so it sounds like she was the same," I said,

"Yes Miss Petrova was exactly the same in her behavior towards the brothers Salvatore" said Elijah. We talked about their time as humans a little while until Finn hastily left the house, I looked at the others and asked,

"What is it with Finn?"

"When we were human Finn feel in love and married a young woman named Sage, after we became vampires, he turned her but he was only together as vampires for a year before I daggered him and stopped him in the coffin and I would guess that he misses her" Klaus replied with a plaintive voice

"Have you not tried to find her?"

"Oh yes, but she will not want to talk to any of us for her to think that we're lying" Elijah replied,

"It's so sad," I said and then stood me up said

"I'm going to go and talk to him, thank you for the lovely lunch see you all another time bye" and with that I left the house to go and find Finn.

I found Finn under a tree in the park, "Are you okay?" I asked, Finn looked up and said

"I'm okay, I just miss my time as a human and I also miss Sage"

"Can you tell me about her?"

"She is the most stubborn and proudest person I ever met, actually when we meet for the first time she held in by a fight with a vendor about something I do not remember what, what I remember is that I stuttered when I tried to speak to her"

"Say it is not true"

"Unfortunately, it is so it took about a month before I managed to talk to her without stuttering and a further one week before I dared ask her father about getting to court her, we were together for about 2 months before I proposed to her and a month later we were married, we could be married in a week before my family and I became vampires and I changed her a few days later and we were together a year before Niklaus stopped me in the coffin"

"Why are you not looking for her?"

"I promised my mother that I would stay with the family"

"But she's your wife should not you be with her"

"I have promised, and I keep that I have promised now I will not talk more about it," and with that he left me and the park behind him.

I stood there for a while after the Finn had disappeared but in the end I left the park to go to school and pick up the girls so we could go and buy our dresses to the ball, I got to school just when the last bell rang, I only needed wait a few minutes by my car before I saw the gang coming out from school, as soon as Caroline saw me standing next to my car so she rushed forward, hugging me and told me

"Thank you for letting me and Bonnie accompany you"

"There is no need to thank me, this will be fun," I said right until Caroline had released me and Bonnie had arrived, just when I sat in the car, I heard Bonnie ask Elena if she would come with us, but she said she already had a dress, Bonnie sighed and sat in the car tight followed by Caroline and I drove off to Richmond.

Shopping for dresses with the girls was much more fun than when I was shopping with Alice, we laughed at each other when we came out in the quirky dresses but in the end we found a dress each, Mine was an wine red Maxi dress in with bandeau top from NLY EVE. Padded bust with silicone strip along the inside edge and crossed straps to the reverse. Decorative sequin top. Lined inner with an outer chiffon shell. Bonnie's was a coral colored Maxi dress by CLUB L. Top in lace with decorative sequins. Round neck and V-neck in the back. Fastening with hidden zip in the back. Elastic waist. Fully lined. Caroline's dress a Maxi dress from NLY Eve. Haltertop design with decorative, hand-embroidered stone, pearl and sequin front. Hidden zipper closure at side seam and covered buttons at back. Handle with care. Fully lined. In an Ecru color.

After we returned home to Mystic Falls it was time for dinner I dropped of the girls at their homes and drove then to The Salvatore's, when a got there a smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen I pocked my head in there and found Damon cooking a Pasta dish I said

"Smells exquisite"

"I know it's because I'm cooking"

"If you say so, I'm going up stairs to put away my dress then I will be down to eat with you for I'm guessing that Stefan is with Elena"

"Yes there having a nice dinner for two somewhere, so did you find a nice dress?"

"Yes I did and you're not going to see it on until Saturday if you look before you will not get any of my cooking for the rest of my time here do I make myself clear"

"Okay I won't look at you're dress until you are wearing it on Saturday at the ball, now go upstairs and put it away because dinner is almost ready" and with that I left the kitchen and hurried up to my room put away my dress and then went down to eat with Damon and talk before going to bed.

The next day I woke up thinking about Finn and how I was going to help him then I suddenly came up with a plan I just hope it will work, I got dressed and went down the stairs to find an empty house, in the kitchen I found a note on the fridge that seed _Good Morning sleepyhead I have somethings to do this morning hope we can meet for Lunch at the grill at 12 o´clock see you then love Damon_. I looked at the clock it was only 10 o´clock perfect I can hopefully finish my mission before then so took out my phone and called Klaus how hade giving me his number after 3 signals he answered

"I hope for however you are that this is important"

"Good morning to you too Klaus it's Bella I need a favor"

"Hello Isabella what sort of a favor"

"I need you to get your siblings out of your house so I can talk to your mother about how we can help Finn"

"Okay that I can do me really want Finn to be happy again, when you will be here"

"In about 20 minutes"

"Okay I beater get started see you letter".

20 minutes later I was outside The Mikaelson house ringing the bell I few minutes later Esther answered the door

"Hello Isabella what are you doing here none of my children are at home"

"Oh I hope so because I'm here to talk to you about me plan to help Finn"

"Come inside so we can talk more comfortably" I fallowed Esther in to the living room where we sat down on the sofa, then Esther said

"So what's your plan and how can I help"

"First we need to find Sage because only she can make him happy again"

"Your right about that Sage is the only one who can help, but even if we find her, it is not certain that she will listen to any of my family and I know that Finn will not leave us because of his promise to the family"

"I know that's the second part of my plan, you're going to send me I hope you have a spell that can send me to a place for about 10 minutes then come back from where I was sent from"

"If I understand you correctly, you want me to send you to Sage and then after 10 minutes bring you back here"

"That's correct I want to do this because I thing I'm the only one she might listen too"

"If you´re shore then let get going first I need to find here and to that we need to go in to my special room" So we went upstairs in to here room, it took about 5 minutes to locate Sage, she was in a bar in Las Vegas then about 5 more minutes before everything was ready to send me there, Esther asked once more if I was going to do this and after I said yes she started to say the spell and the next minute I was standing outside a bar n Vegas.

**Sage POV**

I was sitting at the bar when a pretty brunette came up to me and asked "Are you Sage?" I looked at her for a minute before responding.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella to my friends. It's an honor to meet you, I've heard great things about you from Finn."

"You're lying! Finn is in a coffin and you're just human, you can't have met him." I said angrily.

"Finn and the rest of the Mikaelsons are free from their coffins and asked Esther to send me to you so Finn can be happy again."

"Why should I believe you?"

"When you first met Finn you were fighting with a vendor, he came up to you but couldn't speak normally because he liked you so much, he stuttered, it took him about a month to be able to talk to you without stuttering."

I just sat there and looked at her, because no one knew about the stuttering. I realized she must be telling the truth.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He and the rest of the family is in Mystic Falls, so if I were you I would go buy a dress and come to the ball on Saturday to surprise him. I have to go now but if you want to find me I am currently living with the brothers Salvatore in the same town. Bye."

And with that she was gone. I sat there, not drinking much of my drink at all, but eventually I finished and went to the best dress shop in Las Vegas to buy something to wear to the ball before heading to Mystic Falls

**Bella's POV:**

I was back with Esther, just smiled then I told her that the spell worked perfectly and that I hopped that Sage would be here on Saturday at the ball and that it would be a secret until then, Esther smiled back and said thank you for doing this for her son and she would keep the secret, after that I seed bye to here and hurried to The grill to meet Damon for lunch and see what the rest of the day and the week would be like.

**Next Chapter is The Ball (dresses is on my profile)**

**Authors note:**

**I would first like to thank my former Beta CrazyGryl for all her help and now like to introduce my new Beta 01Katie, which will help me with my spelling.**


	12. 12: The Ball

**Chapter 12: The Ball**

**Elena's POV: **

It's been a week since she showed up and the more I see her the angrier I get, but I do not show it to anyone because if anyone saw it, they would ask questions about it and I cannot answer it. I cannot understand why she gets along so well with all the others, they just accepted her at once that day at the grill, I've heard that she along with Caroline and Bonnie has been shopped together, Bonnie had even shown her Emily's grimoire and some tricks she's learned and I know that Bonnie would not normally so open about being a witch so I don't understand how Bonnie can be so open with Isabella.

Caroline seems to really like her, a new person to deal with and to talk to, since she came here, Caroline and Bonnie had not been with me just as much, of course, we talk and socialize in school but not much more than that. Tyler is charmed by her, and she with him, but they are apparently just friends, I see them sometimes when they sit and talk about stuff.

Then we have Jeremy and Anna, I wanted her to have kept away from Jeremy would have been better if she had not come back here. Stefan and Damon seems less interested in me after she came here and I want their attention on me and my problems, especially Klaus problems but they seem almost too busy for it, is the only positive thing they've happened this week I received a message by Esther that she wants to talk to me on the ball tonight and I hope it's the answer to my Klaus problems sooner it's resolved the sooner I can concentrate on the Isabella problem.

**Bella's POV **

I can't believe it, it's been a week since I arrived in Mystic Falls and I love it here, I have great new friends and renewed my friendship with Stefan and Damon and tonight it's the Mikaelson's Ball and I'm getting ready.

Damon and Stefan has already left to pick up Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, I wanted more time to myself so I said I´ll meet them there I was done with my makeup when I heard a knock on the front door so I hurried down the stairs and when I opened the door I find Sage was standing there.

"Hello again Sage I'm glad you came, please come in no one is at home"

"Thank you Bella, you look nice"

"Thank you Sage you look wonder full Finn is going to love you in that dress"

Sage was wearing a red Maxi dress by CLUB L. Tight fit with a high neckline. Open back and elastic at the waist. High slit on the left side.

"You think so?"

"Yes Finn will not let you out of his sight when he sees you"

"God I hope you are right I miss him so much"

I just smiled at her, just when I was about to go back up to my room to get my peers a knock on the front door stopped me in my tracks, I looked at Sage and she looks as confused as I do, so I go over to the door and opened it.

Outside is a man dressed in a black suit with white glows and a black chauffeur's hat in his left hand and a note in his right hand, I just stood there a moment looking at him before speaking.

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Isabella Swan"

"Yes"

"This is for you" he says and gives me the note.

I take the note from him and read it, after I read it I most have a surprise look on my face because soon Sage was at my side asking me what the note said, I handed her the note to read.

On the note was fallowing written:

_Dear Isabella _

_This must have come as a surprise, I'm sure of you had probably meant to take your own car to the ball but I thought you should get an evening where you get to feel like a princess so therefore I have sent a limousine to take you to the party.  
Hope you do not get mad at me for this. See you soon._

_Best wishes Klaus _

After Sage finished reading she also had a surprised expression on her face then she says

"How in the world did you get Klaus to do this for you?"

"I have no idea I only thing I have done is be nice to him and his family"

"I guess it worked on him, otherwise he would probably not sent a limo to pick you up"

"I'd say you're probably right about that because it's still here why don't we make Klaus happy and take it to the ball"

"Sounds like an excellent idea"

And with that we walked out of the house closing the door behind us and steps into the limo and went off towards the ball.

**Damon´s POV **

I had picked up the girls with Stefan know I was standing outside waiting for Bella, she said she would be here about now I was getting worried that something had happened to her.

Just when I was going to run home to see if she was all right a limo pulled up to the mansion, I became curious how it was because the only one I would know to come in a limo was the mayor but she was already inside so when the driver opened the car door and I see Sage I was surprised because it wasn't her still.

"Hello Damon it's been a long time how are you"

"Hello Sage I'm good I must say I'm surprised to see you here and coming in a limo is not your style."

"Your right Damon it's not my style but when my new friend gets a limo send to her to pick her up and drive her here you don't say no to it."

"New friend who is it"

"It's me Damon"

I look behind Sage and se Bella coming out of the car and she looks absolutely stunning, look at her with my mouth opened apparently because both Bella and Sage are laughing at me, eventually I managed to regain the ability to talk.

"Bella you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Damon you don't look so bad yourself."

"I must ask how do you two know one another. And who got the limo for you."

"To answer the first question is that you will find out later I promise it's a surprise for someone that she is here and I don't want to ruin it so from time being don't say anything about her trust me."

"Okay Bella I'll trust you to tell me later."

Bella walks up to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek and says

"Thank you Damon that means a lot to me that you trust me."

"And to answer the second question it was Klaus he felt that I should be a princess for the night and not drive myself here so he sent the limo for me."

"That was nice of him but why did he do that, what's his motive behind it"

"Klaus does not have a motive behind it, he is my friend and hi wanted to do something nice for me."

"Okay, you're right, because I've noticed the past week that the entire family seems to be different around you as if you are saying that he has a hidden motive behind it so you certainly quite right about it."

"Thank you Damon, now Sage why don't you go around back to the garden and I'll send him out to you when I find him"

"Thank you Bella see you later"

And with that she was goon and it was only Damon and me left when Damon said.

"Shell we go inside and get this show on the road Miss. Swan?"

"Yes we shell Mr. Salvatore"

And with that I take her hand in mine and start to lead her inside.

**Bella's POV **

To say that the Mikaelson's house looked a little different was an understatement it looked totally different, there were lights on all the railings, all the furniture that was normally in the entrance hall was gone only to be replaced with a tables where the waiters went to peck up serving trays so they could walk around and served Champagne to the invited people.

All the important people in town were obviously there, and other people who lived in the town who had been invited to the event, I saw Stefan standing with Elena at one of the tables, I saw that Elena was wearing a green maxi dress from NLY Eve. Low neckline in front with padded cups. Shoulder straps that cross at the back. I thought she looked very beautiful in that dress.

I had been inside the house for about 10 minutes mingled around and talk to different people with Damon at my side almost all the time when I finally saw some members of the family Mikaelson, I excused myself from the person I spoke with and walked over to them.

Once arrived at them, I saw that it was Elijah and Finn standing there and talking when they saw me they bowed to me and I curtsied like a real lady.

"Good evening, gentlemen, how are you this fine evening?"

"We are doing just fine Miss. Swan, hope you do too" says Finn

"I feel just fine, where have you hidden the rest of the family?"

"Mother is up there until further notice and Kol, Klaus and Rebekah are and mingle with the guests, you will see them safely soon." Elijah responds.

"I do it certainly hope so"

I then turns towards Finn and says

"Finn, I would like to give you something special but it's out in the garden so if you could come with me out your I would be very grateful"

Finn nods and follows me out into the garden, well where I stay away from the house turn towards Finn and says

"Finn this gift is for you and I hope you will enjoy it"

With those words said, Sage steps out from the shadows, Finn just stands there and stares and can hardly believe it's true that his beloved wife is standing there in front of him but in the end he steps up stretches out one of his hands and put it on one of Sage's cheeks and she leans her head against it, after he takes her in a hug and then begins to kiss her passionately and with that I start walking back toward the house and the ball.

When I got back inside I find Damon, Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah standing near the door that leads to the garden as soon as they see me they quickly hurried up to me.

"So that was how she was a surprise for" says Damon as he comes to my said

"Yes I thought that he needed some encouragement, so I asked Esther for help, that's why I called you Nik and asked you to get your siblings out of the house. By the way thanks for the Nik and thanks for the limousine"

"It was the least I could do after you have been so kind to us. Did you know that our mother helped you in getting Sage to come to us?" said Niklaus

"Yes I asked her if she had a spell to send me to Sage and after about 10minutes was sent back here and she did and it worked."

"You did that for me?" a voice ask from behind me

I turn around and sees Finn standing there with his hand in Sages hand looking at me

"Yes I did"

Finn lets go of Sage and picks me up in to a huge hug and says

"Thank you Bella it is the nicest thing anyone ever done for me"

"You're welcome"

Finn then puts me done and let's go and goes back to Sage just as Esther summons here children, they make their way up the stairs then Elijah taps on his glass to get everybody's attention before saying

"Welcome, thank you for joining us, you knew when my mother brings us together like this its tradition for us to commends to us to begin the evening with a dance, tonight's pick is a century old waltz, so if all of you can find you're self's a partner please join us in the ballroom" (It's from The Vampire Diaries Season 3 episode 14 Dangerous Liaisons)

Damon takes my hand and led me in to the ballroom on the way there I see Stefan and Elena arguing about something but I let it just shack my head at it and we go in to the ballroom were we begin to have fun for the evening.

**Elena's POV **

I have been waiting a day for this night so I can have my talk with Esther, I'm just putting on the last of my makeup on when I her the doorbell ring and Alaric opened it and shouts that Stefan's her.

I walk down the stairs and see him standing there in his tux smiling at me, when I have stepped of the last step he takes my hand and kisses it like a true gentleman.

We says god bye to Alaric and Jeremy and go out to Damon who is waiting for us with Caroline and Bonnie but no Bella, I just smiles at that think she is sick so in the way to the ball I ask

"So where is Bella tonight? She isn't sick is she?"

"No she had some stuff to do she will meet us there later" Damon answers

"That's good that she is all right"

I say with a smile but I feel sick to my stomach to think that she will come later when I had hoped to have Damon and Stefan on me only tonight.

After a while we arrive at the Mikaelson's house, Stefan helped me out while Damon helped Bonnie and Caroline out and all five of house wake up to the house or so I thought because when we got inside and I looked around I noticed that Damon wasn't with us anymore.

"Where did Damon go?"

"His outside waiting for Bella" answered Stefan

"Why? She will come when she comes he doesn't have to wait for her outside if he must wait he can wait inside with the rest of us"

"Elena! He is waiting for her because he loves her and that is what people do when there in love do stuff that they normally wouldn't do" Caroline said with an irritated voice.

I decided not to say anything more because I had a feeling that if I did it and said the wrong thing so they'd notice that I did not like Bella and it could probably do that I lost Stefan and I cannot afford to but now I have to think of a plan to get rid of Damon's Bella before he admits to her he loves her.

Approximately half an hour later I saw Damon come inside with Bella, I was almost boiling with jealousy because I wanted it to be me but I kept myself under control and showed noting towards Stefan or girls that could make them suspicious.

A while later, one of the waiters came up to me with a note from Esther, on the note it said

_Dear Elena _

_I would like to talk to you after the dance, so please come and find me later alone._

_Sincerely Esther _

When I had read it I just smiled then I heard Elijah give his speech so when everybody started to move torts the ballroom Stefan came to me and asked

"What did you get from the waiter?"

"A note from Esther she asked me to come to her when the dance is over to talk alone"

"No absolute not you're not going to see her alone"

"Yes I am and you are not going to stop me"

After I said that I left just standing there and decided to look up Esther now instead of after the dance to fool Stefan. It did not take a long while before I found her in an out of the rooms upstairs, when I came into the room as the door was closed behind me and it made me jump.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scar you, I thought it would be better to speak behind closed doors"

"It's ok I just wasn't expecting it, you wanted to speak to me"

"First of all I want to apologies for what my children have done to you, your family and your friends and then I want to tell you way I came back from the dead"

"Thank you for the apology so way did you come back"

"First I came back to kill my children because I thought they was monsters and should never have become vampires"

"But you changed your mind didn't you?

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"Because of Isabella"

"What do she has to do with this?"

"She did something that nobody has done before she cared about my family even after she found out all about us, she even got Finn's wife Sage here because she cared so thanks to here I will let my children live."

"Thanks for telling me and I hope you will not regret it later see you around Esther bye"

And with that I left the room and hurried down the stairs and out into the garden. When I came out there I just screamed I couldn't believe that she was going to let them live and now I won't have any help with Klaus or Bella.

"I can help you with your problem if you want" said a person behind me so I turned around and saw….

Who can the voice belong to? You have to wait to next chapter to find out.

**Next Chapter: Trouble in Paradise **

**The characters do not belong to me only the story is my idea when I barrow quotes from the show, movie or the books I will write it. **

**Beta: 01Katie **


	13. 13: Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 13: Trouble in Paradise**

**Elena's POV:**

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you with the Bella problem"

"Why should I believe you? You haven't got the best track record of speaking the truth Katherine"

"Because you are like me, a girl how likes it when she get her way and have the attention of everybody around her especial the Salvatore brothers"

"You do have a point there, I do love to have everybody's attention on me. So what the plan"

So then Katherine told me the plan how to get Bella away from my friends and lovers, and I must say her plan was brilliant.

A week past now that school was out for the summer and I was playing the role of the person that was trying to be a friend so no one was going to be on to me when Katherine´s plan was put in to action.

I was sitting in my room one night when I heard knock on my window I looked out and see Katherine I hurried and opened it and let her in.

"Katherine what are you doing her what if someone see you the plan would be ruined?"

"Relax Elena I checked before I came to your window that no one of your friends or family was anywhere near you to see or hear me. I'm here to tell you that tomorrow the plan will be put in motion."

"Finally I'm getting sick and tired of being nice to the bitch so how are we going to do it?"

"I overheard her telling the brothers that she was going to the falls tomorrow alone so when you say she hurt you no one can say that she didn't I will make sure before we start that she is there alone."

"Great but what if they see that she don't have any wounds on her hands from the betting?"

"She will have marks on her hands, arms and face but from a fall that you can say is from her hurting you not from a fall"

"Good and one they believe me over her, she will live Mystic falls and never come back and everyone will go back to the way it was before she came it will be perfect"

"Yes it will, I must go now see you tomorrow god night Elena"

"God night Katherine"

**Next day **

I was getting ready for today, Jeremy and Alaric had already left the house when the doorbell rang I hurried down the stairs and opened the door finding Katherine there.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes let's go"

We took my car and drove out of town and in to the forest we got out for the car living the door opened she Katherine's smell would disappear, we walk a little bit from car then she hit me in the face and the ribs and the I threw a punches so it looked like I deafened myself against Bella the we said god bye and I drove home to the Salvatore house and was lucky to find Damon and Stefan at home.

I told them what happened that Bella had phoned me and asked me to meet her at the falls, when I got there she attacked me and told me that I should stay away from them because there was her friends first and that they don't need a bitch like her in their lives any more .

To say that the Brothers was surprised over what had happened was an understatement they was in chock the Stefan by came angry over what Bella had done to me that he threw a chair in to the wall before calling the others, will Stefan was doing all that Damon just stud there in shock he couldn't move or speak.

A little bit later everyone else in our gang came in and see me sitting on the couch crying so Stefan had to explain what happened to me, all my friends could hardly believe it was true but my injuries showed that I spoke the truth, everyone just stood there either in shock or were they angry at the devil, it a list another hour before the vampires in the room heard a car coming up the driveway, and a minute later Bella was standing in the door way with a surprised expression on her face.

**Bella's POV**

The day started of great I ate breakfast with Damon and Stefan before I heeded of tortes the falls for a relaxing day but from there everything went wrong when I got to the falls somehow I tripped on something and scraped up my hands if I didn't know that I had tripped I might have thought that I had been in a fight, I stayed at the fall for a while before I drove back the house.

When I got back to the house I was surprised to find everybody there in the living room.

"Hey guys what going on?"

"Why don't you tell us" said Stefan

"What do you mean? I don't know why you are all here"

"Oh really so you didn't hurt Elena do day at the falls" said Caroline.

"No I haven't seen Elena at all to day"

"So why is she hurt and saying that you did it" Said Stefan with an angry voice.

"I don't know perhaps it because she don't like me"

"That's not true I have tried to be your friend but you push me away every time and then you threatened me that if I didn't liv leave you alone with me friends you would hurt me, so when I didn't listened you did this to me" Elena said with a sad angry voice.

"That's not true you was the one how threatened me the first day we meet in the bathroom at the grill"

"Bella just tell the truth it would be eased for everyone" said Rick

"I am telling the truth"

"Bella we think it's time for you to leave" said Bonnie

"You believe her over me, I have done nothing to deserve this, I have noting but nice to all of you sense I got here, and this is the way I get in return, I hate you I hate you all"

And with that I turned around and ran out in to the rain that had just started with tears running down my face, I ran past my car and just keep on running, I didn't stop on till I was at the park in the center of town.

Once there I just sat down on a bench and cried will I got more and more wet from the rain. I didn't know how long I had been sitting there when I heard someone calling me name I lucked up and see Finn and Sage standing there with an umbrella.

"What are you doing out here in this Weather Bella? You're going to be sick if you stay out in this rain" Said Sage.

"I don't care if I get sick they don't want me round anymore"

"What do you mean Bella?" Finn asked

"They think I hurt Elena and threatened her so they asked me to leave so I said I hated them and ran out the front door" I answered still craning.

Finn and Sage looked at each other than Finn handed the umbrella to Sage and bent down to pick me up.

"Come on Bella where taking you back to our home" Finn said when he picked me up and worked towards their car.

**Finn's POV**

Sage and I had just had a romantic date and was about to drive home when I so someone on one of the benches in the park so we went over to see how it was sitting there in the rain to our surprise it was Bella and she was crying.

Sage asked what was wrong and she told us that the idiots of this town took Elena's word before Bella's that made me angry but I didn't let it show because that would have hurt Bella more so Sage and I decided to take her back to The Mikaelsons house because we know that all in our family loved Bella.

When we got to the house Sage exited the car and hurried over to open the car door for me and Bella how was still in my arms then we hurried inside the house.

The moment we stepped inside the house we see the rest of family was in the living room watching TV when they herd us they looked over and see me caring a sobbing Bella.

Rebekah was the first one over fallowed by the others.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked

"The idiots threw her out"

"WHAT?" They all said

"Elena was hurt today and instead of telling the truth she said that Bella had done it so the all believed Elena so they asked Bella to leave" Sage explained

"She what" says Klaus and started to growl a bit and the rest of the family looked pissed.

"The poor thing, Rebekah take her up to the guest bedroom get her to take a show to warm her up before she get sick" says Esther

"Yes Mother"

And with that Rebekah toke Bella from my arms and heeded up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Where did you find her?" asked Kol

"In the park on a bench crying"

"She must be heartbroken, she trusted those idiots with all of heart and they do that to her" says Sage

"All right that's enough for now, one of you have to go over to the Salvatore's and get Bella's stuff and car" says Esther

"I´ll go" Says Elijah then runs out of the house

After that Kol goes to his room, Esther to her magic room, Klaus to his study and me and Sage sits down on the couch after a few minutes just sitting there I had to ask the question that was in my head.

"Do you think she will alright?"

"I don't know, the look on her face when we found her was heartbreaking, I have seen mean things in my life time but nothing as affective me as much as seeing Bella heartbroken" Sage says to me with sadness in her voice.

I place my arms round her and just hold her a bit before we go up to our room.

**Damon's POV**

I can't believe they just did that to Bella and I just stood there and watched it happened without saying a thing in her defense, I just stood by the fire place and let it all happened I feel so ashamed, I will try to talk to her when she get back for her stuff.

It's been an hour since she left hasn't returned yet and the others don't seem to care on bit about it, Stefan as given Elena some blood to hell her wounds and was now sitting with her cuddling on the sofa, Caroline and Bonnie sitting talking about something I didn't pay attention to what, Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler was talking about sports will I stood by the fireplace with a drink in my hand and looking in to the fire.

Suddenly the door hits open and Elijah is standing there with an angry facial expression, before anyone can do or say anything he has sprung forth and is in front of Elena, he grabs her and places her against a wall with one hand around her neck.

"If I hear you say one more bad word against Isabella no one can protect you from me or any other in my family, Got it?" Elijah says to Elena

Elena just nodes then he lets her go and steps away from her before he says

"I'm here to pick up Isabella's stuff since you kicked her out she will be staying with me and my family as long as she like and no one of you will go anywhere near her without our or her permission"

Then he ran upstairs to pick up her stuff while Stefan was tending to Elena will I just stood by the fire with a drink in my hand trying to decide what I should do.

Should I stay here and help Elena or should I try to talk to Bella or should I just live town for a while to think, I didn't really know what to do.

After a few minutes Elijah came back down the stairs with Bella's stuff just before he stepped out the front door he turned to us and says

"You better take a good look around you and opened you're eyes because not everything is black and white in this world like you all seem to think, some things can't be explained and somethings are just in front of you and you still don't see it"

And with does words he left the house next thing we hear is Bella's car being driven away.

"What the hell was that, what did he mean by that" Elena almost screamed

"I don't know but I think he just said that to get in to our heads because of Bella so if we ignore it we show him that what he said didn't affect us" Says Alaric

"Alaric's right we just forget about it and move on" says Stefan

"All right now that is over I think it's time to go home so we can eat before bed" Says Caroline

And with that everybody left it was only me left in the house because Stefan was going hunting then spending the night at Elena's, I was great foul for that this gave me time to think about everything that was said and done today.

I went up to my room and lead down on my bed a most have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was 2am and I know exactly what to do I packed a bag, wrote note to Stefan then I left the house heading out of town for the week.

**Bella's POV ****(Flashback)**

It's been almost a week sense I was kicked out of the Salvatore house and moved in to the Mikaelson's and what a week it's been first of all after Finn and Sage brought me here I was a mess, I cried a lot Rebekah took me up to the bedroom where I am right now.

After I showered I went straight to bed and l lead there and cried when Esther came in to the room with what I thought was a cup of tea but apparently not because after drinking it I fell in to a dreamless sleep and didn't wake up on till 2 days later all refreshed, decided not to tell Charlie what happened but I did call him and we talk for a while.

When we were done talking there was knock at the bedroom door I said come in and Esther walked in, Esther apologized for the drink I was just something to help me sleep, I said I was grateful because that was just what I needed we walk some more before she left.

I had just gotten dressed when a new knock on the door I went to opened it outside of it I found Rebekah standing there with a tray filed with Breakfast

"Mother told me to take this up to you"

I just smiled and stepped away from the door to let her in, she came in and put the tray on the little table I had in the room I went and stat down on one of the chairs and Rebekah on the other.

While I ate so she told me everything I have missed with I slept, she told me what Elijah had said and done at the Salvatore house when he got my stuff, the she told me that Damon had left town for the rest of the week and had left just a note to Stefan and that made Elena angry that he left.

I was surprised that Damon had left town but I wasn't surprised that Elena was angry she wanted to be the one who told what everybody should do and when to do it and Damon leaving was not what Elena wanted him to do, she wanted him to adore and want to be with her like Stefan did.

After I was done eating we went downstairs were everybody was sitting in the living room when the smiled and I smiled back, Rebekah took the tray to the kitchen will I sat down and talk to the rest of the family before Rebekah and Sage took me shopping the we went to see a movie.

The next day we went to the grill I see the gang there but I just pretend that I didn't care that they was there, I sat with the Mikaelson's we laughed and had fun but I glanced to their table that's when I see something unusual.

Caroline was sitting away from Tyler a bit even Stefan looks like he had a change of heart, he looked at Caroline as he used to look at Elena.

This we see every day more and more by the end of the week Caroline and Stefan was seen siting on a bench in the park talking and holding hands.

**Stefan's POV ****(Flashback)**

This week as been interesting after the night when I got home after a night with Elena I got home only to find a note from Damon¨

_Dear Stefan_

_A have to get out of town for the week to clear my head see you ween I get back_

_Damon_

I just shakes my head and go upstairs to shower and change an hour later I'm back at Elena's and have just told her that Damon left town she was so mad and I didn't get why she is my girlfriend not Damon's then I remembered what Elijah said last night and was beginning to understand what he meant.

He was talking about that what people want to see is one thing and how people really are is another thing and Elena was beginning to show her true self and I didn't like it one bit.

An hour later I was out of her house alone Alaric had told her to stay at home today because of her language she used when she found out about Damon and the vase she broke so here I was and had nothing to do so I went for a walk and bumped in to Caroline.

She and I started talking and she told me that she found out this morning that Tyler was cheating on her when she told me she began to cry I hold her and began to lead her towards her home.

In there we continued talking awhile longer till her mother came home and then I left and went home, once at home I started to think about everything that had happened in his life sense he meet Elena.

After hours of thinking and some sleep I realize that what I and Elena have is a relationship based on my past and a controlling person and I know that it has to end soon.

Then I began to think about Caroline and I realize that I have real feelings for her and I have had them for a while but because of Elena I didn't feel or see them but now I see them as clear as day.

I meet the gang at the grill and we sat in our booth, I sat with Elena while Tyler sat beside Bonnie and Caroline at Bonnies other side, Caroline looked sad, after half an hour The Mikaelson's and Bella came in to The grill and I realized I had trusted Elena just because she was my girlfriend not because of any other reason now I had to fix two girls with broken hearts.

After the grill Elena when back to her house, we got there I had decided to end our relationship, so when we got inside I asked Elena to set down on the sofa.

"Elena I have been thinking a lot about all we have been through sense we meet and the last week sense Bella came to town and I have realized that I have fallen out of love with you and in love with someone else"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry Elena but I'm ending this relationship"

"No you can't mean that, you can't leave me just like that, is it Bella is that who you are in love with now"

"No it's not Bella I'm in love with, she is just a friend, a sister but thanks to you I might have lost that and I really hope not, and about the person I'm in love with is none of your business, I got to go see you around Elena good bye"

I left Elena's house and drove to Caroline's hoping she be alone, I was lucky she was, she let me in and then I expanded everything to her and after she is standing there in shock before she throws herself in to my arms crying of joy.

The next few days Caroline and I grow closer and I think everybody sees that but I don't care because I have Caroline by my side now I have to get back in Bella's good graces.

**Caroline's POV (Flashback)**

This week has been crazy and it all started when everything went down with Bella the next day I got up earlier then I otherwise do because I was going to surprise Tyler with breakfast, his mother knew about my planes and had left town for the day before.

So I went over to his home so soon as got inside I heard the sound of love making coming from the upstairs so I decided to go up and see who was making the sound.

Was I walked the corridor closer and closer towards the sound my stomach was doing cartwheels because if what I was thinking is true I was going to get hurt in a moment.

When I came to a stop I was outside Tyler's room I opened his door so quiet as I could and there in his bead was Tyler and some girl I didn't recognize, I placed a hand over my mouth and ran out of his house with tears running down my face.

I didn't even relies that I had run in to town until I ran in to Stefan, the person I have a crush on since I became a vampire and he helped me but couldn't act on them because of Elena is standing in front of me and asking what was wrong.

I don't really know what happened next all is a bit of a blur because the next thing I remember is Tyler coming over an hour after my mom came home and asks why he has not seen me all day.

I yelled at him that he is a cheating bastard how he thinks he can have a girlfriend and have sex on the side, next thing I do is slamming the door in his face, my mom came to me and hugged me telling me everything is going to be all right.

The next day there is a meeting at the grill when we get there I ask Bonnie to sit next to Tyler she sees the plain in my eyes a guess because she only says okay.

After the meeting I had home ignoring Tyler all together some hours later there was a knock on the front door I went and opened it only to find Stefan standing there.

I let him come inside after he said he needed to speak to me in private, once inside he expanded that he broke up with Elena because he real raise that something was wrong after Elena got upset that Damon left so he spent the night and early morning thinking and see things in a new angle.

Then he said that he had feelings for me and has had them for a while but because of Elena he didn't see them until now, after he said that I stared at him in shock for a few minutes before I throw myself in to his arms and cried happy tries.

The next days went like a blur I spent most of my time with Stefan and I was happy.

**Author's note: Here it is chapter 13, I'm Sorry it took so long was a hard chapter to write but now it's done.**

**As some of you know I was nominated Multifandom Awards I didn't win but I was happy to have been nominated. ****Congratulations** **to all the winners.**


End file.
